The Third Dragon Emperor
by IceQueen In The Summer
Summary: Ethan Hunter is the Third Dragon Emperor, the first to ever awaken the sacred gear. Raised by Michael the current leader of heaven he became the most powerful exorcist, the Paladin. With his newest mission now in Kuoh which is Devil territory he needs to be careful around what he does. How will the world react when they find out that each side now has a dragon with them. ON HOLD
1. OC Biography

**OC Character Biography**

 **Name:** Ethan Hunter

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birth Date:** 14 May 2000

 **Religion:** Catholic

 **Height:** 6ˈ2ˈˈ

 **Weight:** 180p

 **Appearance:**  
 _Hair Colour_ – White / Style – Hangs loose bangs covering ears and forehead.  
 _Eye Colour_ – Blue / Right eye – Grey / Left eye.  
 _Skin Colour_ – Caucasian – Tanned.  
 _Body Type_ – Athletic / Low fat % / High muscle %.  
 _Features_ – Very Handsome / Has a large tattoo that covers his back which also acts as the seal for his powers when working and doesn't want to be detected.

 **Clothing & Equipment**:  
 _Casual_ – Mainly dressed in black cargo pants, black running sneakers, white undershirt, black leather jacket with white cross imprinted on the back. Silver rosary and 3 earrings in each ear.  
 _Work_ – Black exorcist uniform without the embellishments, three guns, two holy swords, condensed holy water, talismans and shikigami's, throwing knives, two katana's crossed on his back, flash bombs, magic cancel cuffs, enhanced boots for speed, rope soaked in holy water, crossbow.

 **Family:**  
 _Father_ – Marco Hunter (Deceased) / _Mother_ – Emily Hunter (Deceased)  
 _Guardian_ – Michael (Current Leader of Heaven)

 **Affiliations:**  
Vatican – Exorcist / Paladin  
Heaven

 **Sacred Gear:  
** _Erigon_ – (Gold Dragon Emperor) / Erigon is a dragon that was created from the creation of a sun. He is a Celestial Guardian Dragon on par with Great Red but this information was lost due to Erigon's quiet nature. He was then sealed in the **[Solar Gear]** by one of the Egyptian gods.  
 _Ability_ – The gear is able to control both light and fire. It is able to cancel out attacks and destroy magic circles when they are created. It also has a large target range because of the ability of light. Also all attacks are faster with a quicker reaction time than others. Able to intensify light attacks used and convert darkness into light.  
 _Appearance_ – The gear takes the form of two golden gauntlets with a white jewel in the centre above each hand, it a reaches above the elbow ending in 8 silver spikes. There are also a pair of golden wings (Like Albion's but larger) with some white plating over the sides.  
 _Balance Breaker Appearance -_ A golden armour with large white glowing orbs at the knees. shoulders, middle chest, and lower arms. Large pair of golden wings with 6 shaped energy plates on both sides, it also gives him the ability of flight. Because of the affinity with light he is able to move at that speed which his body can handle while in the armour. Coming from the lower back is what appears to be a metal tail ending in larger spikes which Ethan can use as another part of his body. Able to blast beams of light from his palms, also absorbs some attacks. When a weapon is used it changes forms because of the increase in power.

 **Personal Weapon:  
** _Sekkarou_ \- A spear weapon created from Uru metal from Asgard and Ethan's powers together.  
 _Ability_ \- Magic Negation: The ability to cancel or negate all types of magic. Ability Enhancement: Greatly increases Ethan's speed, power, agility, and intuition.  
 _Appearance_ \- The shaft of the spear is sliver with white glowing ruin markings filled with holy energy running along the entire length, at the top of the staff is a metal grip with white markings. The head of the spear consisting of three parts, at the very top is a triangular blade with white lines on them strengthening the metal. The middle had two metal pieces sticking out at the sides with a circular piece in the centre holding them together along with the main blade. The final part was an oval shaped piece with another wrapping around it with the ends almost touching the two side pieces, extending down slightly narrower connecting to the top of the shaft.  
 _Incantation_ \- Since the power Sekkarou releases is powerful the spear needs to be kept in a separate dimension held down by many chains. When Ethan needs to summon the spear he chants. **"I, Sword Shaman of the High God and Guardian of the Lion, beseech thee. Dawn light of exorcism, spirit wolf of snowy mist, grant me the divine might of thy steel, that I may smite a hundred evil spirits! I release you of your chains, to obey my will. Sekkarou I release you!"**  
 _Balance Breaker Appearance_ \- When used in his Balance Breaker armour Sekkarou grows in size since the increase in power is so great, all abilities used are enhanced further but id doesn't take any power away from Ethan.

 **History:  
** Ethan was born in Greece to two high ranking exorcists.  
\- At the age of 7 both parents died on a mission from the Vatican to exorcise a demon when they were ambushed. Ethan was then taken in by the church but when they saw his potential they informed Michael, who was currently leading heaven, about Ethan. Michael then took Ethan in and raised him training him in Heaven along with the other Seraphs.  
\- At the age 9 Ethan unlocked his Sacred Gear and began training with it, it was discovered that Ethan was a natural Holy Sword wielder.  
\- At the age 12 he became an official exorcist of the church, also able to use the first form of the Balance Breaker.  
\- At the age of 14 Ethan became the Paladin, the highest ranking exorcist because of his skills. It was also at this time that they discovered that he could use Balance Breaker to its full potential.  
\- Current age 16 (Where this story begins).

 **Notes:  
** \- During missions Ethan always keeps his face hidden for his own protection.  
\- The only ones who know his true identity as the Paladin are the Vatican leaders, Michael and the Seraphs, and some exorcists that he has worked with before.  
\- He only fights when it is necessary otherwise he tried to solve matters peacefully. He doesn't hold any animosity to the other factions either.  
\- He is very kind natured but when on a job he is merciless. He has never failed a mission before which is one of the reasons he became the Paladin.  
\- He also has a pet Ferret named Reiko who always stays with him. Reiko is mainly black except for his paws, tail, and 'mask' covering his face which was white.

 **A.N. Please remember the notes from the Bio when you read the story.**

IceQueen In The Summer


	2. Chapter 1 - Mission Begins

**A.N. [Please Remember to Review after you finish reading the Chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

 **Note:  
** " Talking "  
 _' Thought '  
" Ethan talking to Erigon telepathic "  
_ _ **{ Erigon speaking to Ethan telepathic }  
{' Erigon thoughts '}  
**_ **{ Erigon speaking out loud }**

 **The Third Dragon Emperor**

 _ **Chapter 1 – Mission Begins**_

Ethan sat on a plane seated in first class headed towards Haneda Airport for his next job. He was dressed in his normal casual clothing consisting of black cargo pants, running sneaker, a black leather jacket and a white undershirt beneath it. Over his ears was a pair of headphones connected to his phone currently listening to rock music and in his hands was a document explaining his current mission. On his lap currently curled up and sleeping was Reiko… his ferret.

' _So there have been some rogue priests and exorcists gathering in Kuoh Town'_ Ethan thought as he looked at the papers. _'Even Freed Sellzen has been sighted there'_ he saw with some surprise. After going through some more papers one part caught his eye. _**'It seems that the Red Dragon Emperor is in Kuoh Town but hasn't awakened'**_ looking at this sentence Ethan smiled. _"You hear that Erigon, it seems Ddraig is where we are heading"_ Ethan spoke to the dragon in his Sacred Gear.

 _ **{Interesting, I didn't think I would get to see him again}**_ Erigon spoke to Ethan who nodded. _**{The last time was before he started fighting with Albion}**_ Erigon explained. _"Yeah, well Albion is with the Grigori under Azazel, I wonder what the current Red Dragon Emperor is like"_ Ethan spoke to Erigon while he looked out the window of the plane. _'They only gave a name Issei Hyoudou and this picture'_ Ethan thought looking with a sigh. After the announcement that they would begin the descent Ethan fastened his seatbelt and took his headphones off.

"Reiko, wake up" Ethan said giving the ferret a nudge. Reiko opened one eye to look at him then yawned. When the plane finally landed Reiko ran up Ethan's arm then rested around his neck like a scarf making Ethan chuckle lightly. _'Better get off quickly before everyone crowds at the doors'_ Ethan thought as he grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and made his way to the airlock where the passengers were leaving. Once he got his luggage he headed towards the front doors.

' _Now someone should be here to fetch me'_ Ethan wondered as he looked at all the people. To the far left was a man holding up a sign saying **Hunter**. _'There they are'_ Ethan thought as he made his way towards the man. "Good morning, I believe you are here to get me" Ethan spoke to the man who bowed. "Yes I am Mr Hunter" the man said and the two headed towards the car port. After putting the luggage in the trunk and getting in the car Reiko jumped off Ethan's shoulder into his lap curling up again. "It will take about 3 hours to get to Kuoh depending on the traffic" the driver said as he started the car. "That's alright, I have time" Ethan said taking out the envelope again and putting his headphones back on.

' _So it seems that Kuoh is now devil territory under the watch of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. So I guess I need to be careful there since the truce meeting is happening next month in Kuoh. But why would there be an increase of the other factions in devil territory unless they are planning something, could they want to start another war between the factions, but Azazel isn't interested in that and neither is Serzech. Could there be a traitor in one of the sides'_ Ethan's thought as he looked over all the paperwork he was given for the mission. _'I need to get more information'_ he thought looking up.

 **~o~O~o~**

After 2 and a half hours the car stopped outside one of the buildings in the town. "This must be it" Ethan muttered as he got out of the car with Reiko on his shoulder. "Thank you" Ethan said to the driver who was currently talking out the bags from the trunk. "It's no issue" the driver said closing the doors. Ethan picked up his bag and went inside the hotel. It was a small hotel considering that Kuoh was a small town. "Excuse me" Ethan said to the receptionist who looked up from the desk.

"I have a room booked under Hunter" Ethan said to the woman who nodded. "Can I please have some identification and the correct paperwork" the receptionist said watching as Ethan dug in his bag taking out another envelope. After cross checking all the details the woman smiled. "Looks like everything checks out, it's Room 28, here are your keys and card" the receptionist said handing Ethan the items then called over one of the attendants who took Ethan's bags.

Room 28 was on the third floor of the hotel in one of the corner rooms. After giving the attendant a small tip Ethan closed the door to his room. Reiko jumped off his shoulder and climbed onto the bed making himself comfortable on one of the pillows. "Alright, let's get everything sorted" Ethan said putting the bags out unzipping them after he made sure he locked the door. Inside his suitcase was another bag, this one was hard covered and had a special spell on it so it wouldn't be detected on the scanner at the airport. Inside was all of his equipment and weapons.

Taking out the map of Kuoh town with the surrounding area as well Ethan stuck it on the wall. _'Alright, so most of the devils are gathered in the centre of town at Kuoh Academy, so I guess the two heiresses go to school there while watching over everything'_ Ethan thought as he took out two pins, one red and one blue placing them on the map. "I should send out one of my shikigami's to scope the area" Ethan thought as he walked over to his bag again. This time taking out a small piece of paper with a black symbol painted on it he did a small incantation _**Poof**_ there was a puff of smoke covering it.

When it cleared there was a bird standing where the paper originally was looking up at Ethan. "I need you look around town and report back anything suspicious" Ethan said to the bird who nodded. After opening the window, the bird flew out. _'Alright that should take about an hour, in the mean time I can continue looking over the reports'_ Ethan thought as he walked back to his bag taking out some more papers. _'I should figure out how to get into that school, the best way to get information is from the source'_ Ethan thought as he took out his laptop.

About forty minutes later the bird came back landing on the bed. "Finished already" Ethan said and the bird nodded _**Poof**_ there was another puff of smoke, now there were a few sheets of paper where the bird originally was. _'There are a few things going on huh'_ Ethan thought as he walked back over to the map with the papers in his hand. _'Alright, at the abandoned church outside of town four fallen angels have made it their base'_ Ethan thought as he put four black pins at the location of the church. _'The rogue priests are also there, about 30 so far'_ he thought as he took a yellow pin and used a marker to write **30** on the back then put it on the map.

' _Next for Kuoh Academy. So the devils are running the school, with Sona Sitri being the Student Council President and Rias Gremory the Occult Research Club President. I'm betting that their peerages are the other members of their clubs'_ Ethan thought as he took out another red and blue pin writing a **P** on the back of each one and placed it next to the other of the same colour. _'There's also a disturbance at the opposite side of town where the abandoned factory is, a stray devil perhaps'_ Ethan thought as he took out a green pin and put it on the map. _'Damn, how much can happen in such a small town'_ he thought as he stepped back.

"So if Kuoh Academy is where their base is I think I should enrol. But first I need set up a profile" Ethan muttered as he went back to his laptop pulling up one of the national databases so he could put in an alias. _'Alright what name should I go with…'_ Ethan thought as he looked at the screen. _'I guess I'll just go with the usual Ethan Wilde'_ he thought as he put the name in. _"Erigon I need you to put on a stronger seal, I don't want them to notice you at all"_ Ethan spoke to the dragon who now woke up _**{Alright, it may take some time to hide it completely though}**_ Erigon replied and Ethan nodded. _"That's fine, I do need to appear completely human to them"_ Ethan said.

' _They can't sense me now because of the barrier I placed around the room, but they may have noticed me when I first arrived here. But I didn't sense anything watching me either thankfully'_ he thought as he finished putting in the profile. "I think they would believe this if they wanted to do some more digging on me" Ethan said with a proud smirk as he looked at his handy work. _'Since today is Friday I can fetch the uniform tomorrow and all the paperwork later'_ he thought as he lay down on the bed and Reiko jumped on his chest looking down at him. "What am I going to do with you though?" Ethan said to Reiko who just looked at him. _'Better to be safe and let him stay here, I don't want to have them annoy me about it'_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

 **~o~O~o~**

Saturday passed and Ethan had collected his school uniform as well as the paperwork for Monday. It was now Sunday and he was currently laying down in his room. "What to do, what to do" he muttered then looked up at the map. "Might as well go check out the town then" he said sitting up. "Come on Reiko, we're going out" Ethan said to his ferret who climbed up his body then rested on his head. "Alright" Ethan said as he placed a concealment spell over the map and his bags hiding them in case someone tried to look or the cleaning staff saw it.

It was pleasant weather outside as Ethan walked around. They were passing by a shopping centre when something caught his eye. _"Well would you look at that, it's Issei Hyoudou. Erigon come look at Ddraig's host"_ Ethan spoke to the dragon. _**{I must say that that boy is very weak, no wonder he hasn't awakened yet}**_ Erigon said and Ethan couldn't help but agree. _'Someone's coming'_ Ethan thought when pretty girl with black hair ran up to Issei. _'Are the fallen angels after him?'_ Ethan wondered as he could sense the killing intent from the fallen angel.

' _He's also being watched by some of the devils'_ Ethan thought as he looked around. On the far side was a short white haired girl looking at Issei from behind a wall. "Never mind" Ethan mumbled as he continued walking so he could get something to eat. During the day Ethan realised a few things _'There are now about 40 priests and exorcists gathering around here'_ he noticed when they passed the church. When it was sunset Ethan was walking past the park when he noticed Issei and the black haired fallen angel standing there.

"Would you die for me?" the fallen angel spoke which made Ethan stop in his tracks. A large barrier was put up trapping him inside as well _'Aw shit, better hide my presence'_ Ethan thought as he put up a cloaking spell making it impossible to detect him. Looking back at the scene the fallen angel had now changed into her true form as her wings were showing, her clothing however, or lack of it was a different matter _'No wonder she fell'_ Ethan thought looking at the outfit the fallen angel was in. She created a lightspear and threw it at Issei piercing his chest.

"If you want to blame someone for this blame God who put that Sacred Gear in you" the fallen angel said as she flew away making the barrier disappear. Ethan was about to move forward when a red light coming from Issei's pocket caught his attention. A large red magic circle appeared on the ground beside Issei and a beautiful woman with crimson hair came out of it. _'Rias Gremory, so she intends to make him a devil'_ Ethan thought as he watched Rias place 8 pawn pieces on Issei's chest.

Three more people appeared from the same type of magic circle. _'Better get out of here'_ Ethan thought as he moved away making sure he wasn't followed. When they were out of sight Ethan took deep breath. _**{I have a question, why didn't you save him?}**_ Erigon asked making Ethan sigh. _"Even if I wanted to I don't want them to know about me yet, besides I was about to when he summoned a devil to help"_ Ethan replied. _**{I wonder how Ddraig is going to act when he finds out that he is a servant to a devil}**_ Erigon said with a small laugh at the end.

' _So I guess each faction has a dragon on their side. Heaven's got Erigon, the Grigori has got Albion, and the devils now have Ddraig'_ Ethan thought as he entered the hotel. Reiko was asleep resting around his shoulders when he made it back to his room. _'I should get ready for tomorrow'_ he thought as he took a shower and ordered some food to be sent to his room beforehand. After he was clean his food had already been delivered and was waiting which he now started to eat. _'So, if killing Issei was their objective then why would they need all those priests, are they after someone else'_ Ethan thought as he finished off his food.

"So I start school tomorrow" Ethan spoke out loud. _'So I should make sure to keep an eye on Issei Hyoudou, new devils always get in trouble. That stray hasn't been taken care of either'_ Ethan thought as he put on a pair of boxers before getting in bed. _'I wonder what school will be like'_ he thought as he stroked Reiko's fur. _'Still, why would the fallen angels kill Issei, Azazel is only interested in Sacred Gears, he wouldn't order them to kill someone who has one. Unless someone else is giving the orders. When that fallen left she didn't check if Issei died, maybe she doesn't know he became a devil, agh too much to think about'_ Ethan groaned closing his eyes and fell asleep.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

So I started a new story since I was bored. I took a character name from my other stories Erigon and Ethan Hunter is from another one. I wanted there to be something different, the story is going to be about Ethan, but other than that with Issei and the others it will still mainly follow the canon with some changes when Ethan gets involved. There will also be some very different back stories when the characters come in.

I put a Bio up first since It explains somethings about him so you won't get confused. I'm not sure who the pairings are going to be with Ethan but I don't want it to be a devil or one of the other exorcists like Irina or Xenovia. So any ideas would be good. So the next chapter is when he arrives in school it will also be when the stray is taken care of.

Please review and tell me if this is a good idea and if I should continue. I have already finished the next chapter but will only put it up if I get a good response.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	3. Chapter 2 - Starting School

**A.N. [Please Remember to Review after you finish reading the Chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

 **Note:  
** " Talking "  
 _' Thought '  
" Ethan talking to Erigon telepathic "  
_ _ **{ Erigon speaking to Ethan telepathic }  
{' Erigon thoughts '}  
**_ **{ Erigon speaking out loud }**

 **The Third Dragon Emperor**

 _ **Chapter 2 – Starting School**_

Looking up at the large Victorian styled school building Ethan couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. All the students were gathered at the front courtyard since school hadn't officially started yet. _'There aren't many male students here'_ Ethan thought as he only noticed about 14 boys in uniforms. When he stepped inside there were whispers about him, many were the girls talking about how handsome or cool he looked while the boys were cursing him with glares. Ethan ignored them the best he could and made his way to the front office where the reception was.

After sorting things out with the receptionist and meeting with the headmistress who wanted to see the correct paperwork and documents, Ethan was given his school timetable. _'Class 2-C, second floor then'_ Ethan thought as he walked up the stairs to head to the classroom. The school bell had already rung so all the students were in the classes already when he made it to the class door. _'Well, here goes nothing'_ Ethan thought as he took a deep breath and raised his hand.

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Ethan knocked on the door for the class. "Come in" it was a female voice that called out and Ethan opened the door. At the front of the class was a woman with curly ginger coloured hair tied in a loose bun, she had green eyes and also wore a pair of glasses. "You must be the new student that I was informed about" the woman spoke as she walked up to Ethan. "I'm Mrs Reyna your homeroom teacher, now come introduce yourself" Mrs Reyna as she shook his hand then walked back to the front of the class with Ethan beside her.

The class was silent when Ethan turned to face them. "Hello, I'm Ethan Wilde and I'll be studying here from now on, hope we can all get along" Ethan said with a bow. The class was silent for a few seconds when the girls all erupted in a chorus of squeals. _'What the hell is wrong with them?'_ Ethan thought looking at the girls who were all chatting about him. _'So it seems I'm in the same class as Hyoudou, well that makes my job easier'_ Ethan thought and was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Mrs Reyna quieting down the class.

"Since class has already started you can ask your questions at the break, for now you can take a seat at the back" Mrs Reyna said pointing to the desk at the back, it was one row from the window. All the girl's eyes followed him as he walked towards his seat. _'So there are some other devils in this class'_ Ethan thought looking at the girl two seats in front of him. _'Which peerage does she belong to'_ Ethan thought looking at the others when he took his seat. "Now as I was saying for the next few…" and class continued.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Lunch had been a mission. However, at that time Ethan had made an impression on the girls. When he noticed Issei and two other male students whispering amongst themselves he asked one of the female students in the class what it was about. He learnt that these three were known as the 'Perverted Trio' thanks to their actions. When Ethan said that porn was stupid all three protested shouting Blasphemy instantly hating him, but this in turn now made the girls like him. By the end of the day Ethan was… exhausted.

' _What can't girls ever stop talking, I mean if they are going to talk at least let it be about something interesting'_ Ethan thought as he walked along the path. He reached the park when he noticed that Issei was currently by the fountain looking at the place where he died the night before. _'Did Rias already tell him'_ Ethan thought when a barrier surrounded the park again making Ethan groan _'Not again'_ he thought putting up a cloaking spell to hide his presence as he watched another fallen angel descend from the sky. This one was a man dressed in a black trench coat and wore a fedora.

"Well, well, well, would you look at this, I thought that Raynare already took care of you" the man said looking at Issei who seemed confused. "What the hell is going on?" Issei said as he looked up at the fallen angel. "So where is your master?" the fallen angel said making Issei even more confused. "Master, what are you talking about?" Issei said as he took a step back. "Oh, so I guess that means you are a stray" the fallen angels said as he created a lightspear in his hand and threw it at Issei who just managed to dodge in time.

Issei looked up at the fallen angel in fear his instincts telling him to run when he saw another lightspear heading towards him. This time he jumped all the way to the other side of the fountain, a good few meters. "What the fuck" Issei said looking at what he just did. "Don't think you can get away devil" the fallen angel said as he threw another spear at Issei. This continued for a few minutes until a spear successfully pierced Issei in his lower chest. "Gah, it burns" Issei said as he fell down on the ground blood pooling beneath him.

' _This kid is just one big problem on legs'_ Ethan thought as he saw a red magic circle appear to Issei's side. _'Great now she decides to arrive'_ he thought seeing Rias Gremory appear once the light died down. "I suggest you leave now fallen angel, you seem to have done enough to my servant" Rias said and Ethan could see the shocked face of the fallen angel. "That hair, you must be from the Gremory clan, you should keep better track of your servants then" the fallen angel said and Rias just stood in front of Issei who had passed out before she arrived.

"I don't need your advice on that matter, now leave before things go too far" Rias said to the fallen angel who just nodded. "I guess you're right, my name is Dohnaseek prey that we don't meet again" the male fallen angel said as he flew away, this time Ethan got a good view of his face. The barrier vanished and the sky turned back too normal. _'Seems it's already dark'_ Ethan noticed as it seemed that the sun had just gone down. Watching as Rias leaned down to Issei looking at the wound when another magic circle appeared showing the three figures from the day before. _'So those are of her peerage'_ Ethan thought recognising all the devils.

"What do you intend to do with him Rias?" a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail asked. This woman was Akeno Himejima a third year and one of the 'Great Ladies' of the school. "I'll take him back to his home, he needs to be healed so I will be staying there" Rias said creating a magic circle below her and Issei. "Alright, I'll finish the report for you then" Akeno said to Rias who nodded. The two on the ground vanished now leaving the other three devils alone. "We need to clean up this mess" Akeno said looking at the state of the park, because of the lightspears many of the things around them had been burnt from the impact.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Ethan made it out before they could notice him. _'That was too close'_ Ethan thought as he walked into his hotel room. Making sure the barrier was up surround his room Ethan placed his bag on the table. "Reiko" Ethan called and the ferret came running out of the bedroom then climbed up the chair to look up at him. "Good you are here" Ethan said as he picked up Reiko and placing him on his shoulder. _'Alright, I have some names now'_ Ethan thought as he walked over to the map which he made reappear.

Looking at the abandoned church where the four black pins were Ethan took two of them off. _'Alright so that girl that killed Issei was Raynare and that fedora guy is Dohnaseek'_ Ethan noted as he took a white marker and wrote a **R** on one pin and a **D** on the other putting them back map. _'So now the others should know that Issei is part of Rias's peerage, that should keep him a little safer. So that proves they are after something else then'_ Ethan thought as he added some notes to his own report. _'Now if Rias is staying with Issei then I'm betting that he will find out that he is a devil tomorrow'_ Ethan thought with a smirk.

" _I do feel sorry for Ddraig though, he current host is not only weak but a total pervert, don't you agree Erigon"_ Ethan spoke to Erigon who he could hear laughing. _**{Yes, Ddraig will certainly have trouble with that one}**_ Erigon agreed with Ethan who just smirked. _**{So how does it feel to be a prince?}**_ Erigon asked making Ethan groan. _"Don't remind me, those girls wouldn't shut up and they even gave me that nickname, there is already one prince at that school there is no need for another one"_ Ethan said hearing Erigon laugh in the background. _**{Too bad they don't know that their current prince is a devil}**_ Erigon said making Ethan laugh. _"Yeah, that would go well"_ he agreed.

 _ **Growl**_. The sound of his stomach snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, time to eat" Ethan said then ordered his food to be brought to his room instead of going down to the dining room. Hiding the map while he went to have a shower, since the day's events had tired him out, he knew that his food would be ready once he was finished. After he was finished as guessed his food was already waiting for him. "Now all I need to do is homework… I've never had to do homework before" Ethan realised as he ate his food making him groan. _'Maybe school wasn't the best answer'_ he noted.

An hour past and Ethan had finished his homework and was now laying down on his bed. "Now that was easy" Ethan said as he looked up at ceiling. **{Well to be fair you have completed university work when you studied in heaven under Michael}** Erigon spoke out loud as a golden glow flashed on the top of Ethan's right hand. "Well that's true, but I don't think that what they gave us for homework is high school level" Ethan muttered hearing what sounded like a snort coming from Erigon. _**{'Always the critic'}**_ Erigon thought.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

The next morning when school started there was a big commotion at the front gates since Rias Gremory one of the 'Great Ladies' of the school was walking beside Issei Hyoudou one of the 'Perverted Trio'. This created lots of gossip and while all the focus was on those two Ethan was able to slip past all the students and to the 'safety' of the school building unnoticed. _'Well, looks like I got out of that one before it got messy'_ Ethan noted as he stood behind the corner. Issei and Rias walked into the school building when the two stopped. "I'll send someone to fetch you after school alright" she said and left leaving Issei standing there looking at her behind.

' _So she intends to tell him everything after school, I need to get something in there so I can listen to their conversation, perhaps I can figure out some more about the fallen angels and exorcists gathered around town'_ Ethan thought as he walked to the classroom. The bell hadn't rung yet so there weren't many inside already which was good for him. _"Any ideas Erigon, I need to listen to their talks without being detected"_ Ethan spoke to the dragon _**{You can use one of your shikigami's and I can use one of the seals to hide its presence if you want}**_ Erigon replied making Ethan smile. _"That would be perfect thanks"_ Ethan spoke as he took out a piece of paper from his bag.

During the break Ethan had placed the shikigami on Issei's clothing when he was busy talking about the female anatomy with his two friends. And it was now after school since the final bell had just rung. The class doors opened and Yuuto Kiba the first 'prince' of the school walked in. The girls automatically started swooning over him to which he just waved them off and walked to Issei's table. "Are you Issei Hyoudou?" Yuuto asked and Issei nodded while he glared up at Yuuto. "Yeah, what do you want" Issei replied with clear hatred in his voice.

"How dare he talk to Kiba like that" one of the girls said as they all glared at Issei. "I was asked to come and collect you by Rias Gremory" Yuuto said making Issei's eyes widen slightly. "So that's why you are here, alright lead the way pretty boy" Issei said as he picked up his bag and the two walked towards the door. "NO!" "Kiba if you go with him you'll be corrupted" the girls protested making Issei and Yuuto sweatdrop. During this time while the girls were occupied Ethan had snuck out the back door and headed back to the hotel so he could listen to the conversation between the others.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

When Ethan arrived back at the hotel Reiko was currently sleeping on the couch happily. Ethan put up the barrier then took out his laptop, placing on the table was a piece of paper with a symbol on it Ethan made it change so it would act as a speaker so they could listen in. _"Erigon, you might want to listen to this"_ Ethan spoke to the dragon when the golden glow appeared on his right hand. _**{It might be interesting, Ddraig may awaken and I would love to hear his reaction}**_ Erigon replied mentally with some humour in his voice.

"So where are we going?" Issei's voice was heard from the speaker snapping Ethan out of his thoughts. "The Occult Research Clubroom, President Rias is waiting for you" Yuuto replied when the sound of knocking and a door opening was heard. "So you brought him" the voice belonged to Akeno when the sound of them moving was heard and the door closing.

' _Alright, move to a different location so I can hear everything'_ Ethan said to shikigami which moved so it was on the wall of the clubroom where things could be heard better. _'What is that noise, it sounds like water'_ Ethan thought when he heard the sound of running water. "Woah, there's a shower in here" Issei's voice was heard. _'Who has a shower in a clubroom'_ Ethan thought with a slight frown. "President your clothes are ready" Akeno's voice said when the sound of the water stopped and a curtain opening sounded. "Thank you Akeno" Rias said.

"Pervert" another voice was heard, this one belonged to Koneko. After a few minutes' footsteps were heard "Ah sorry about that, I didn't have a chance to shower when I left your house this morning" Rias's voice said clearly directed at Issei. "Ah, no, no, it's alright" Issei stumbled with his words which didn't go unnoticed by Ethan. _'Real smooth, so she actually stayed with him the whole night'_ Ethan thought as he listened. "Now would you please take a seat" Rias said. "So, what did you want to talk to me about" Issei asked still nervous.

"Do you remember Yuuma Amano?" Rias asked. "Yes, she was my girlfriend but for some reason no one can remember her" Issei said. _'So was that the fallen angels alias'_ Ethan thought as he typed down what was being said. "No she is very real Issei" Rias explained. "But I remember that she stabbed me in the chest with this weird spear thing and she had these black wings, but that's impossible" Issei exclaimed obviously confused. "No Issei it isn't impossible. Now tell me do you believe in the supernatural" Rias asked.

"Wait you mean like monsters and stuff" Issei asked. "Yes, now what I'm about to tell you is very important. Yuuma Amano wasn't human, she was a fallen angel and she did kill you on Sunday. Last night you were attacked again by another fallen angel that man" Rias explained. "Wait what?" Issei said shocked. "That night in the park after you were stabbed I was able to reincarnate you since you wished to live longer, you summoned me" Rias explained. "Reincarnate me as what?" Issei asked and Ethan could hear the nervousness and fear in his voice.

"The truth is Issei that I along with everyone else in this room are devil, and now so are you" Rias explained and the sound of flapping was heard. _'I guess they showed their wings'_ Ethan thought. "So Issei I would like to welcome you as a member of this club and as my servant" Rias said. There was silence for a few seconds _**THUD**_ the sound of something large landing on the floor hard was heard. "Oh he fainted" Akeno said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ethan was laughing when he heard Issei had passed out from the shock. **{HEHEHE at least he didn't freak out}** Erigon spoke out loud. "Yeah, but it's still funny" Ethan said as he controlled his laughter until it was a chuckle. "Well, now that he knows the truth I wonder how he will react to the rest of it" Ethan said when he heard groaning coming from the speaker.

"Agh, what happened" it was Issei's voice. "I see you have woken up" Rias was the one who spoke up. "You took the new a lot better than I expected you to" Rias said to Issei who didn't say anything for a bit. "So I'm a devil now" Issei finally said. "I really died, but why would they want to kill me I didn't do anything to them" Issei said with some anger in his voice. "I believe it was because you possess a Sacred Gear" Rias explained. "Sacred Gear, Yuuma said something about that before she… before she killed me" Issei said with some sadness in his voice. "What is a Sacred Gear?" he asked.

"A Sacred Gear is an Artefact created by the Biblical God, they are many times with different abilities I think the fallen angles saw you as a threat and decided to get rid of you before you could awaken it" Rias explained. "So if I have a Sacred Gear then where is it" Issei asked. "Alright I want you to close your eyes and raise your arms, I'm going to send you some of my power to force it to appear" Rias explained. Everything was silent for a few minutes. _'What's happening'_ Ethan thought as he listened closely.

"Alright you can open your eyes now" Rias said. "WOAH WHAT IS THIS THING!" Issei yelled. _"I guess he's finally seeing his Sacred Gear"_ Ethan spoke. _**{Well you weren't very different when I first appeared}**_ Erigon said making Ethan pause slightly. _"Point taken"_ Ethan said hearing the laughing in the background from his dragon. After Issei finally calmed down Rias and the rest introduced themselves and told Issei that he would be joining the club. However, one thing caught Ethan's attention, when Rias was explaining the benefits of being a devil that if you rank high enough you can have your own peerage, or in Issei's case a Harem.

"I cannot believe that he wants to have a Harem" Ethan said as he finished typing the report. **{Well dragons naturally attract woman… and other things}** Erigon muttered the last part. "I know but a Harem, wouldn't one woman be enough" Ethan said. **{I wonder how Ddraig will react to this, finding out his current host is not only weak, a pervert, a devil servant, but also has the dream of becoming the Harem King}** Erigon said with humour in his voice. **{If the Biblical God were still alive he would be laughing at what this world is coming to}** Erigon said making Ethan chuckle.

' _I think I'll let my shikigami stay in the room, I don't want to miss anything. I already put one in the Student Council office so that's covered'_ Ethan thought as he looked down at his watch. It was already past 5 in the afternoon and he had to finish up with some more paperwork and homework. _'I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a long night'_ Ethan thought as he stated working.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

I'm glad I got a good response to the story so far just for the first chapter. So he has started school but it is mainly for information. He only has the feeling of a human because of Erigon's seal. I wanted there to be something more to the story when it involves the interaction between the dragons and their hosts, so you can see the close bond between Erigon and Ethan.

So please tell me in a review if you liked this chapter. If you thought that it added to the story. Also how when they fight the stray devil should Ethan just watch from a safe distance or should he give them a little help to deal with it. So also should Issei meet Asia the next morning or the day after. Please tell me so I can start writing the next chapter.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	4. Chapter 3 - Forbidden Friendship

**A.N. [Please Remember to Review after you finish reading the Chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

 **Note:  
** " Talking "  
 _' Thought '  
" Ethan talking to Erigon telepathic "  
_ _ **{ Erigon speaking to Ethan telepathic }  
{' Erigon thoughts '}  
**_ **{ Erigon speaking out loud }**

 **The Third Dragon Emperor**

 _ **Chapter 3 – Forbidden Friendship**_

Ethan was still in the hotel listening to the Occult Research Club conversations. "There has been a report from the Duke, he says that there is a stray devil that needs to be taken care of" Akeno's voice snapped Ethan out of his writing. _'Seriously, now they decide to deal with it'_ he thought with annoyance. "What's a stray devil?" Issei's voice asked. "A stray devil is one that has killed their master and gone rogue, they turn into monsters" Yuuto's voice answered the question. "This is great we can use this to explain the different traits to you" Rias spoke this was directed to Issei. "Traits?" Issei asked. "Alright we can head out now, the magic circle is ready" Akeno's voice sounded.

' _So, should I watch over them? I do want to see their skills'_ Ethan thought as he stood up. Going to one of his cases he took out his black exorcist uniform, black boots which had enchantments on them, two guns, one of his katanas, throwing knives, and holy water. _'That should be enough'_ Ethan thought as he put the weapons in their appropriate places. The last item was his mask, it was black with a white cross running along the middle, it also covered the top of his head hiding his hair, the slits where the eyes are made it possible for him to see. Strapping it onto his head he opened the window and jumped out landing on the ground even though he was on the third floor.

After using an advanced cloaking spell which would hide his presence from even the most powerful sensor abilities he made his way towards the abandoned factory where the stray was. With his enhanced speed he was able to make it to the abandoned building just after the devils had arrived. Jumping up into one of the trees to the side of the building it gave him a perfect view of the scene. _'It reeks of death here'_ Ethan thought as he watched the group of devils walk to the entrance of the building.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

"I smell blood" Koneko's voice sounded as she covered her nose slightly. "I smell something delicious or is it sour" a female voice sounded. The sound of walking was heard as a figure appeared from behind the door. Only upper half of her body, which was completely bare showing off he breasts to everyone, while anything after was hidden behind the wall. Issei's eyes were focused on the woman's breasts. "Pervert" Koneko said watching Issei point to the woman. "You're calling me a pervert when there is a naked woman standing there' Issei said turning back to the stray.

"Stray devil Viser, for killing your master, in the name of the House of Gremory, we are here to eliminate you" Rias declared making Ethan facepalm. _'Seriously she just shouts her intentions, didn't anyone teach her about battle strategy'_ Ethan thought as he watched the stray take step forward when his gaze turned to Issei who looked like he was about to drool. _'And he is still focused on that stray's breasts, he really only thinks with his other head'_ Ethan thought.

"Bitch, I'll dye you the same colour as your hair" Viser said as she stepped forward. Issei was still in a daze from looking at Viser's breasts but snapped out of it when he saw the rest of her body. It looked she had four legs each with sharp claws and a large snake as a tail. "WHAT THE HELL!" Issei yelled as he looked at the stray devil. "Remember I said they turn into a monster, I wasn't joking" Yuuto said as he stepped forward making a sword appear at his side. Ethan watched _'Sword Birth, let's see how good he is'_ Ethan thought as he watched Yuuto.

"Alright Issei let's begin. Yuuto go" Rias said getting a nod from Yuuto who then disappeared. "WOAH! He just vanished" Issei said looking around when a scream was heard coming from the stray since two of her legs had been cut off and Kiba reappeared at behind Viser. "How did he get there?" Issei asked Rias who smiled. "Yuuto is my **Knight** , their trait is speed, but they have low defence" Rias explained watching as Yuuto jumped out of the way as one of Viser's legs tried to hit him.

"Koneko, you're up" Rias said watching the small girl run forward as one of Viser's legs came down. When the dust cleared Koneko was standing there holding it in her hands crushing it slightly. Viser pushed forward when her lower body opened up like a huge mouth and covered Koneko as if to eat her. "KONEKO!" Issei yelled concerned turning to Rias who had a smile. "Don't worry, Koneko is my **Rook** and her trait is defence but has low speed" Rias explained and Issei watched as Koneko pried open the mouth breaking the jaw. "Fly" Koneko said as she sent an uppercut to Viser sending her up into the air.

 **\- O -**

Ethan watched Yuuto and Koneko fight. _'They aren't bad for their age, but something is keeping them both back in their skills'_ Ethan thought as he watched Koneko hit Viser up into the sky. _**{That short girl is part nekomata}**_ Erigon spoke surprising Ethan. _"Really, she hides it very well then"_ Ethan replied. To the side Ethan noticed that both of the legs that had been cut off were moving. _'Rias really needs to be aware of her surroundings, she's too focused on speaking not keeping her guard up'_ Ethan thought watching the scene below him.

 **\- O -**

"Akeno, you're turn" Rias said making Akeno smile as her clothing transformed into her priestess outfit and she flew up to the sky. "Oh wonderful" Akeno said creating a large yellow magic circle above her and shot lightning down at the stray making her hit the ground head on. "Akeno is my **Queen** , they hold the abilities off all the pieces making them the most balanced, I don't have a **Bishop** but their traits are magic" Rias explained still not noticing one of the limbs moving behind her and the other to her side.

"Come on. Scream more for me" Akeno said her face blushing as she cupped one of her cheeks with her hand and smiled. "She is also an ultimate sadist" Rias said. "I afraid of Akeno" Issei said looking at the woman torturing the stray below her, and loving every second of it. "Oh you don't need to worry, she is very loving with her friends, she'll stop once she calms down" Rias said. "Ah this is making me so hot" Akeno said blushing even more. The stray was screaming on the ground from all the pain that Akeno was causing.

 **\- O -**

" _She reminds me of Freed, those two would be perfect together"_ Ethan thought watching Akeno have her fun. _**{I agree with you on that. She is also half fallen angel}**_ Erigon said surprising Ethan again. _'So she has more than one half-breed in her peerage, interesting'_ Ethan thought watching the torture below him. _'She really is into that'_ he thought looking at Akeno and then to Rias who still hadn't noticed the severed legs moving.

 **\- O -**

The leg that was behind her lunged forward ready in impale her "PRESIDENT LOOK OUT!" Issei yelled as he pushed Rias out of the way releasing his Sacred Gear and grabbing the leg just in time. _'It looks like a Twice Critical, I guess he isn't strong enough to unlock it yet'_ Ethan thought when he noticed that Issei pushed Rias out of the way for the first leg, then right into the path of the second one. The second leg came forward "PRESIDENT!" it was Koneko who yelled this. Rias turned around as the leg was almost near her, without any time to react she closed her eyes waiting for the pain. When it didn't come she slowly opened her eyes, standing in front of her was a figure dressed in a black exorcist uniform, in his hand was a katana with blood covering it.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings Rias Gremory" Ethan spoke in a different voice since he didn't want to be recognised. He started walking away not leaving her shocked. "You bastard" the stray groaned, Akeno had stopped her attack when she saw that Rias was in trouble. Ethan turned back to look at Issei "Also watch over your little servant here" Ethan said pointing at Issei and then he vanished leaving the devils alone with the stray. Viser was about to move again when Akeno stopped her. "Oh, just because someone else came along doesn't mean you can get away" Akeno said sending lightning down again.

After a few minutes Rias had snapped out of her shock when she felt Issei's hand on her shoulder. "Right sorry. Akeno I think that's enough" Rias said watching Akeno pout but then lower so she was standing on the ground again. Rias walked up to Viser so she was looking down at her. "Any last words" Risa said as she created an orb of the Power of Destruction. "Just kill me you bitch" Viser said glaring at Rias who smirked. "Checkmate" Rias said as she destroyed the stray leaving nothing left.

 **\- O -**

Ethan had returned back to the tree watching what would happen after he helped out. _'She really doesn't have any real combat experience, she only knows the basics, nothing about strategy'_ Ethan thought as Rias walked towards the Viser who was subdued on the ground in pain. _'So that's the famous Power of Destruction I've heard about'_ he thought watching as Rias eliminated the stray. _'That is an impressive power'_ he thought watching as Issei walked to Rias.

 **\- O -**

"President, you said that everyone here represents chess pieces, so then what piece am I?" Issei asked with curiosity in his voice. "You are my **Pawn** Issei" Rias spoke making Issei crouch down sadly. "I'm only a **Pawn** , but I don't want to be a **Pawn** " Issei whined looking up at Rias who smiled. "Sorry Issei, but that I what you are" she spoke. Akeno created a magic circle below the group teleporting them all back to the clubroom.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Ethan arrived back in his room, after jumping back inside through the window again, and put all of his equipment back into the cases. Looking down at his katana he noticed the blood and sighed. "Better clean this up" he said going to the bathroom washing the blade but dried it fully so it wouldn't rust. Reiko was asleep since it was now the middle of the night. **{Did you see the look on Issei's face when she told him he was a Pawn, Ddraig is going to have a fit when he finds out}** Erigon spoke out loud making Ethan chuckle lightly. "That is if he finds out, Issei is nowhere near being strong enough to unlock the Boosted Gear, you saw it" Ethan said as he wrote his report about what had happened. **{Right}** Erigon said with a sigh.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Issei was walking to school tired, the morning sun wasn't very friendly for devils, even worse for new ones. "It's hot, I feel like I'm frying" Issei groaned as he walked. "Ouch" Issei's attention was focused on a voice. On the ground was a young girl dressed in white. _'Awesome, white panties'_ Issei thought as he walked over to the girl. "Um… are you alright" Issei asked the girl while he held out his hand to her. "So sorry, I just fell down, I'm such a klutz" the girl said as she took his hand letting him help her up. "Thank you" the girl said when the wind blew off her veil. "Oh, I got it" Issei said as he grabbed the piece of fabric handing it back to the girl.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the face of the girl. _'Wow, she's beautiful'_ he thought. The girl had blonde hair reaching her waist with split bangs over her forehead, but what really caught his attention were her eyes, they were emerald green showing innocence. "Uh… um… this is yours" Issei stumbled with his words as he handed the girl her veil. "Thank you, again" the girl said as she looked around. "Are you alright?" Issei asked and the girl shook her head. "No, I'm actually lost, do you know where the church it" the girl said as she turned to face Issei.

A sharp pain suddenly hit him when he saw something hanging around her neck, it was a simple silver cross attached to the necklace. _'What is this?'_ Issei thought as he looked away from the necklace. "The church, yes there are two here, which one do you need to go to" Issei asked looking at the girl who nodded. "Um, the abandoned church, but I don't know where that is?" the girl said sadly. _'I guess I can help her, but I'll be late for school'_ Issei weighed the pros and cons when his thought was broken with the girl touched his shoulder. _'Definitely helping her'_ he thought smiling.

"Well the abandoned church is at the edge of town, I'll take you there if you like" Issei said watching the girls face light up. "You would, thank you" she said smiling and the two headed towards the church. When they finally arrived Issei felt a large pain in his chest. _'What is this feeling, everything is telling me to run'_ Issei thought not understanding. The closer he got to the church the more it hurt. When they made it to the top of the steps the girl smiled and bowed to him. "Thank you so much, would you like to come in for some tea" the girl asked with a smile on her face.

"No that's alright, I have somewhere to be anyway" Issei said taking a step back. "Oh alright, wait you never told me your name" the girl asked and Issei smiled. "I'm Issei Hyoudou" Issei said. "I'm Asia Argento, hope we see each other again Issei" Asia said with a smile. "Yeah, me to" Issei said as he walked away from the church. When he was far from the church Issei leaned against the wall. _'Why did it hurt so much to go there, is this something that happens when you become a devil'_ Issei thought as he took a deep breath and headed back to school.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

' _He came late today, something must have happened'_ Ethan thought when school ended. Issei had arrived over two hours late for class, which was unusual because the Kendo Club always changed in the morning and Issei would usually be with his fellow perverts looking at them at this time. Once back at the hotel Ethan prepared everything so he could listen in to the conversations in the clubroom. _'Something else is going on, I can feel it'_ Ethan thought.

 **\- O -**

"Issei, please tell me why you went to the abandoned church?" Rias's voice asked snapping Ethan out of his thoughts. _'He went to a church, is he trying to hurt himself'_ Ethan thought. "Well actually I was helping a lost nun find her way there" Issei said. Everything was silent for a few seconds. "Excuse me, did you just say you helped a nun?" Rias asked. "Yeah, she was really nice, except when I saw the cross around her neck for some reason I felt really weak, the same as when I went to the church" Issei explained and Ethan could hear Rias sigh.

"Issei, you are a devil, you can't be around things affiliated with the church, that abandoned church is where the fallen angels are gathering, so this nun is probably working with them, you know the same ones that tried to kill you" Rias said anger present in her voice. "But Asia would do something like that" Issei defended. Hearing that name Ethan paused. _'Asia, he can't mean Asia Argento'_ Ethan thought with some bitterness thinking about that name. "And how do you know that, you only just met her, now I want you to stay away from that church and that girl Issei" Rias ordered.

"But" Issei started when Rias cut him off. "No buts Issei, I don't want you getting involved with the church in any matters, so it's best you just forget about it alright, this isn't up for discussion" Rias said and Ethan heard her sigh. "Alright… I understand, I won't see her again" Issei said the last part softly. "Anyway, Koneko has a double booking so would you please take the second one for her" Rias asked Issei. "It would really help" Koneko said. "Alright" Issei replied. "Remember what I said Issei, stay away from those associated with the church" Rias reminded and there was the sound of a door closing since Issei had left the room.

 **\- O -**

When Ethan had heard the name 'Asia' he sent one of his shikigami's to see if it was who he thought it was. When the bird came back his assumption was proven correct. "So it really is Asia Argento, I never wanted to hear that name again" Ethan muttered bitterly. _'Is she working with the fallen angles. Issei really met the wrong person'_ Ethan thought as he walked over to the map taking out a purple pin and putting it where the abandoned church was located then took the green pin off since the stray had been taken care of. Glaring at the purple pin Ethan turned away going back to the couch where Reiko was sleeping.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Issei arrived at the house but there were no lights on. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ "Hello, did anyone order a devil" Issei said knocking on the door. After waiting for a few minutes Issei decided to go inside. "Is anyone home" Issei asked walking inside since being a devil he was able to see in the dark. _'This is really strange'_ Issei thought as he made it into the lounge when he stepped in something wet. "Agh, did something spill" Issei muttered as he looked down at his shoes and his brows furrowed, it was red, looking higher his eyes widened. There was a dead body on the ground.

"What the fuck" Issei said as he stepped away from the body. "Oh look the devil has arrived" a voice spoke making Issei turn around. Standing at the door was a man dressed in a white exorcist outfit, he had white hair with red eyes… and was covered in blood. "Did you do this?" Issei asked pointing to the dead body on the ground. The exorcist smiled "Yes I did, the man summoned a devil, so he deserved to die" the man said making Issei frown. "Now I get to do the same thing to you" the man said as he pulled out a gun shooting Issei in the shoulder making him cry out in pain.

"Who are you?" Issei grunted out since he was in pain. "Me, oh where are my manners, my name is Freed Sellzen" the man said as he raised his hand with his gun and fired another shot which Issei dodged just in time. "So you just killed him because he summoned a devil" Issei asked as he hissed in pain. "Do I need another reason" Freed said with a psychopathic smile. "You're insane" Issei said as he stood up making his Sacred Gear appear on his arm. "Oh I love it when they fight back, makes it all the more fun" Freed said as he brought out one of his light swords from his coat.

 **\- O -**

Ethan had sensed when a barrier had been placed up, normally he wouldn't interfere but he recognised this type of barrier, it was the same as Asia Argento's. When he arrived at the house he sensed that the barrier was complete blocking out any presences inside. _**BANG**_. The sound of a gunshot and a shout of pain told him something was wrong. _**BANG**_. There was another gunshot, Ethan placed his hand on the barrier. _'I guess I need to get through here without destroying it, that will attract attention'_ Ethan thought as he used some of his light magic to split the barrier slightly letting him inside then closing it behind him.

 **\- O -**

Inside Issei was lying on the ground with a light sword stuck in his side. "Already finished?" Freed asked as he hit Issei in the face sending him rolling backwards. _'Shit, this burns'_ Issei thought as he pulled out the light sword burning his hand in the process. "Now let's finish this before I'm called back" Freed said as he raised his gun pointing it at Issei's head. "Goodbye devil" Freed said as his finger got on the trigger.

"AAAAHHHH!" a scream caught the attention of both males. "Oi don't scream, you finished with the barrier yet" Freed said. Issei's eyes widened when he was who it was. "Asia" Issei whispered but Freed caught it. "Issei?" Asia said when she saw that Issei was injured. "What happened, what are you doing Father Freed?" Asia asked tears in her eyes as she looked at Issei. "Isn't it obvious I was about to kill him, just like the other man" Freed said as he pointed his gun at Issei again. "Why would you do that?" Asia asked as she took a step forward. "You idiot, he's a devil and the dead man there is the one who summoned him" Freed said pointing to the corpse on the floor.

"Issei, you're a devil" Asia asked and Issei nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" Issei said wincing in pain. "Aww very touching, now time for you to die" Freed said aiming his gun. "NO!" Asia yelled as she ran in front of Issei to protect him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Freed said looking at Asia who was crying. "Please, he may be a devil but he is a good person, so stop" Asia pleaded with tears running down her face. "Get out of the way" Freed said as he smacked Asia in the face knocking her to the side.

Freed pointed the gun back at Issei and was about to shoot when a red magic circle appeared on the ground. Yuuto appeared swinging his sword knocking the gun out of Freed's hand cutting his cheek. "Issei, we came to save you" Rias said looking down at her **Pawn** that was on the ground. "More have come to the party" Freed said taking out another light sword. "Sorry" Issei said in pain. "President, fallen angels are coming" Koneko said looking up. "We need to go" Akeno said the magic circle still active. "Yuuto" Rias said to the blonde boy who jumped back. "As if I'd let you get away" Freed said as he ran forward but got hit by a table instead that was thrown by Koneko.

The group now stood on the magic circle "ASIA!" Issei yelled to the blonde girl then turned to Rias. "We can't leave her" he said pleading but Rias shook her head. "Only those of my household or peerage can use the magic circle" Rias said as the magic circle began to glow brightly. "WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!" Issei yelled trying to break free but Koneko stopped him with her strength. "It's alright Issei, I hope we meet again" Asia said tears in her eyes. "ASIA! NO!" Issei yelled as the devils vanished thought the magic circle.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Ethan had watched from the side was the devils arrived, he couldn't show himself while they were there. When the devils were gone Ethan walked inside his sword at his side. "Wow, you really made a mess" he said watching as Freed got up from the splinted wood that used to be a table. "That midget bitch" he muttered when he saw Ethan who had his mask on. "IT'S YOU!" he yelled pointing at Ethan. "You remembered, good" Ethan said as he hit Freed in the face knocking him out.

Ethan then turned to Asia who was crying. "So Asia Argento, you working with the fallen angels now" Ethan said to the girl. Asia looked up. "I didn't know they were doing this" she said between sobs. The fallen angels were almost there making Ethan groan. "I don't have time to deal with them, listen leave now" Ethan said to Asia as he turned away and walked to the door then left the house smashing the barrier on the way out.

Once Ethan made it back to the hotel he decided to have a shower. _'I can't believe she would be here, she has a lot of nerve to show herself after what she did'_ Ethan said clenching his fists. _**{You know that she doesn't know the real reason she was kicked out of the church}**_ Erigon said trying to calm Ethan down. _"Yeah, she may have healed a devil but it was what she did after, I can't believe she doesn't remember what she did"_ Ethan replied back as he dropped his head down. _'I will never forgive her or forget what she did'_ Ethan thought.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

So Ethan has made his first appearance in front of the peerage saving Rias from the attack. Asia comes in and has a deeper past, as I said the real reason she got kicked out from the church wasn't because she healed a devil, but what she did afterwards. In this Asia is going to die after her Sacred Gear is removed, she **WILL NOT** come back, she will stay **DEAD**.

So Freed knows who Ethan is, their past will be explained later, I did say earlier in the chapter that Ethan believes that Akeno and Freed would be perfect together. Also the reason Ethan doesn't help Issei when he's attacked by Freed is because of Asia, there is a deep hatred for her from Ethan. The rescue thing will be similar but Ethan do something afterwards.

Please REVIEW!

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	5. Chapter 4 - The Hidden Truth

**A.N. [Please Remember to Review after you finish reading the Chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

 **Note:  
** " Talking "  
 _' Thought '  
" Ethan talking to Erigon telepathic "  
_ _ **{ Erigon speaking to Ethan telepathic }  
{' Erigon thoughts '}  
**_ **{ Erigon speaking out loud }**

 **The Third Dragon Emperor**

 _ **Chapter 4 – The Hidden Truth**_

Once Ethan was finished cooling down he went back to the bedroom so he could continue with his report, Reiko was asleep comfortably so he just sat down at the table. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER BEHIND?!" Issei's yelling caught Ethan's attention. _'Oh so they arrived back already'_ he thought, he missed the beginning of the conversations since he was in the shower, but by the tone of Issei's voice he had an idea about what he was shouting about.

"I'm sorry Issei, there were fallen angels on the way and the magic circle wouldn't have worked for her either" Rias said. "Then you should have left me behind to help her" Issei said angrily but wasn't shouting anymore. "You would have died Issei, you are already injured, what do you think you could have done then?" Rias said. "Anything, I should've helped her" Issei said his voice still loud. "I'm sorry, but this should be a lesson to you, people from the church are bad news, so I want you to stay away from them, now you understand how dangerous they are to devils" Rias said.

' _He doesn't listen to reason. Doesn't he understand the situation'_ Ethan thought listening to Issei complaining. "Issei, ever since the war relationships with the other factions are very vulnerable, any little action could break it" Rias explained making Issei sigh. "Do you understand me Issei, stay away" Rias said in a commanding tone. "Yes" Issei finally said. "I'm going home" he added and there was the sound of the door closing. "You know he won't listen" Akeno said. "Yes I know" Rias whispered. _'That boy is making my job a lot harder than it is supposed to be'_ Ethan thought with a groan.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

It was Saturday and Issei was already out of the house. Passing the park, he noticed something which made his eyes widen. "ASIA!" he yelled as he ran over to the nun who was sitting by the fountain with her head down. "Issei" she whispered tears running down her face. "You're alright" Issei muttered as he hugged Asia tightly. "What happened after I left, did they hurt you?" Issei asked as he released the hug looking Asia over when she shook her head. "No" she said making Issei sigh in relief. "I came out since I wanted some fresh air" Asia said as she looked around. _'I know I shouldn't be doing this, but she is safe'_ Issei thought as he took Asia's hand. "Come, let's spend the day together" he said bringing her with him.

 **-O-**

Ethan had been getting something from the hardware store for his gear, Reiko was sitting on his head when he noticed Issei standing at the arcade. _'What is he doing there?'_ Ethan thought as he stepped forward taking a closer look when his eyes widened. _'He's with Asia Argento, he really doesn't listen'_ he thought with bitterness when he saw the blonde. Ethan turned away heading back to the hotel after glaring once more at Asia. _'Things really are getting complicated'_ he thought.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

It was sunset and Ethan was working on his guns when the sound of a door slamming open over the speaker was heard. "ASIA HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THE FALLEN ANGELS!" Issei's voice yelled making Ethan raise an eyebrow _'Wasn't she working with the fallen angels, why would they take her then'_ Ethan thought as he got up sitting by the table again. "And how you would know that?" Rias asked. "Well, I was kind of showing her around today" Issei replied. _**SLAP**_. A loud slap was heard. _'Did Rias just slap him'_ Ethan thought with a small smile.

"I told you to stay away Issei, she is working with the fallen angels" Rias said. "But Asia isn't like that, she didn't want to go with them, she only did because they hurt me" Issei said. "I have to save her" Issei continued. "No, you must forget about her" Rias said and Ethan guessed that Issei was glaring at her. "Then I will go alone, after all I'm just a **Pawn** easy to replace" Issei said. "You're wrong Issei, **Pawns** are important because they have the ability to use Promotion, they can take on the abilities of the other pieces when in enemy territory like that church" Rias said.

' _She's basically telling him to go save her'_ Ethan thought when some whispering was heard but he didn't hear the words. "Alright I understand, something has come up so Akeno and I will be going, please listen to what I said Issei" Rias said and the sound of a magic circle vanishing was heard. _'So Rias and Akeno have left, so the other three are left'_ Ethan thought. "I don't care what she said, I'm going to save Asia and you can't stop me" Issei said opening the door. "Who said anything about stopping you, we're going with you" Yuuto's voice sounded. "Really, thanks" Issei replied and the three left the room with the door closing behind them.

 **-O-**

Ethan sat in the room and groaned _'If I'm right about their orders not being from Azazel then I need to take at least one of the fallen angels with me, but the devils and Asia will be a problem since they are there now'_ Ethan thought as he stood up going to his gear taking out his chosen equipment. After putting on his black exorcist uniform, enhanced boots, one gun, both katanas, magic cancel cuffs, throwing knives, and his cross bow, he jumped out the window.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

' _Oh so he's released his Sacred Gear, I wonder what happened'_ Ethan thought as he made it at the bottom of the stairs, halfway up he noticed a fallen angel coming out of the roof _'She got throw out, she's not flying'_ Ethan thought watching the fallen angel fall down to the ground. When he made it to the top he looked at the scene in front of him. The fallen angel had changed into the appearance she had on her date and was pleading to Issei to save her. "Rias please" he heard Issei whisper. "For toying with my servants you will pay" Rias preparing to kill the fallen angel.

 **-O-**

"I believe that is enough" Ethan said as he walked into the church his mask covering his face. "It's you, what is an exorcist doing on my territory" Rias asked as her magic attack stopped before she could kill Raynare. "I'm here to take that fallen angel into custody, I would have taken the others as well but you seemed to already killed them, I know I should have informed you first but it was necessary" Ethan said. "If you are taking her then would you give the Sacred Gear that she stole back" Rias said. "Why?" Ethan asked watching as Rias hold up a **Bishop** chess piece. "I was going to bring the nun back as one of my servants" Rias said looking at the piece in her hand.

"No I won't allow that" Ethan said as he placed the magic cancel cuffs on Raynare stopping her ability to use magic. "BUT IT DOESN'T BELONG TO HER!" Issei yelled pointing at Raynare. "I know but I will not risk what would happen if you did" Ethan said as he knocked Raynare out. "SO YOU'RE GOING TO JUST LET HER DIE LIKE THIS!" Issei yelled pointing at Asia while looking at Ethan. Ethan walked over to Asia who was already dead, dressed in a white dress with one of the straps broken at the top showing off one of her breasts, Ethan ignored that instead his pushed the dress to the side so they could see her back.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Issei yelled with a blush on his face. "This is why she isn't allowed to come back" Ethan said pointing to Asia's back. All the devils took a look, on her back was a black pentagram with a circle surrounding it, in the circle were ancient ruins while the entire symbol radiated holy energy. "What is that?" Issei asked feeing the holy power making him uncomfortable. "A demonic seal" Rias said looking at Ethan who nodded.

"Yes, Asia Argento has a demon sealed in her body" Ethan said as he stood up. "So you're an exorcist get rid of it so we can bring Asia back" Issei said looking at Ethan who narrowed his eyes. "No" Ethan said turning to go back to Raynare when Issei grabbed his arm "WHY NOT?!" Issei yelled making Ethan turn to face him. "The risk is too big" Ethan said pulling his arm free then took out his phone.

 _ **Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**_ **"Hello"** a male voice was heard coming from the other side of the phone.

"Azazel, it's Hunter, I have the fallen angel ready for you" Ethan answered.

" **Oh already, you sure work fast. I have everything set up you can them now if you want"** Azazel replied and the sound of closing a book was heard from his side.

"Ok, I'll send her now" Ethan said hanging up. Taking out a piece of paper in his pocket and placing it on the ground Ethan did an enchantment creating a teleportation circle below Raynare who was still unconscious sending her to Azazel's location. Turning back to the devils who were sceptical while Issei was glaring at Ethan. "YOU JUST LET HER GO, NOW ASIA CAN'T COME BACK!" Issei yelled making Ethan turn to face him his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"Why do you want her back?" Ethan asked Issei calmly "BECAUSE I'M HER FRIEND!" Issei yelled back. "Is that it?" Ethan asked with some annoyance in his voice. "What else do I need, I'm her friend, she didn't deserve this" Issei said not yelling like before but his voice was still loud. "So you would risk the lives of everyone in Kuoh just to save her" Ethan asked as he took a step forward. "What do you mean?" Rias asked looking at Ethan. "If you revive her then the seal will break because you turned her into a devil" Ethan said to Rias who looked down.

"I'm from the church but I hold no animosity for the other factions" Ethan said at the devils. "But Asia Argento I do hate" Ethan said with venom in his voice. "She healed a devil but that wasn't the reason she was kicked out of the church, the reason is that after she did heal the devil she summoned a demon allowing it to control her" Ethan explained looking at Asia. "And because of this over 30 people died including two angels" Ethan said seeing the shocked looks on their faces.

"SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Issei yelled making Ethan face him, even though his face was covered from the mask the others could tell that he was glaring at Issei. "And you've only known her two days" Ethan responded. Walking over to Asia Ethan covered his hand in fire "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Issei yelled watching as Ethan lowered his hand. "Putting an end to this" Ethan said as he touched Asia setting her body alight. "NO! STOP!" Issei yelled as he tried to touch Asia but got burnt worse because it's holy fire.

"I'm making sure the demon stays dead" Ethan said watching as the seal burn away along with the rest of Asia's body until nothing but ash was left. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Issei yelled. "I did what was necessary so no one else could try to bring her or the demon back" Ethan said turning to Issei. "THERE MUST HAVE BEEN SOMETHING THAT COULD HAVE SAVED HER! BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET US TRY!" Issei yelled being held back by Koneko. "I would not risk innocent people's lives" Ethan said taking a step to Issei until he was at his side. "Just because you have a crush and think she deserves to live doesn't mean things always work that way" Ethan whispered so only Issei could hear.

"I know I should have told you that I would be coming, but you saw how delicate the situation is and because of your **Pawn** interfering so much I think you can overlook this" Ethan said to Rias who narrowed her eyes. "So are you going to leave now?" she asked making Ethan shake his head. "No I have other matters to attend to so I'll still be here, but I won't bother you if you do the same. The problem goes deeper than any of you know, and this town is the centre of it all" Ethan explained. "That being said, the reason that Asia Argento was kicked out of the church must remain a secret" Ethan said looking at the devils.

"I don't trust someone I don't know, show your face" Rias demanded. "You are not of a high enough position to demand that information, besides, I think saving your life like I did last night would count as a fair trade" Ethan said smirking behind his mask. "Fine, but don't cause trouble, if you do then I will come after you" Rias threatened. "Understood" Ethan said as he turned towards the door but stopped just before it. "Issei Hyoudou, get stronger, because the white dragon is also awake. I believe you know what that means Rias Gremory" Ethan said as he left the church.

 **-O-**

"THAT BASTARD!" Issei yelled pulling out of Koneko's grip so he could go to Asia's ashes. "We could have saved her" Issei whispered with tears running down his face as he balled his fists. "Are you sure it's alright to just let an exorcist stay in town" Akeno asked Rias who sighed. "He did save my life which counts for something, but I will ask my brother if he knows who that is" Rias said looking down at Issei who had his eyes shut. "We should leave, there is nothing we can do now" she said. "Can we at least bury her ashes" Issei asked getting a nod from Rias.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Ethan arrived back at the hotel jumping through the window. **{I was worried how everything would turn out, I expected there to be a fight}** Erigon said the white light flashing on Ethan's hand. "I know, but Rias understood the situation unlike Issei" Ethan said reaching into his pocket and took something out. In his palm were two silver rings **{So why did you take the Sacred Gear?}** Erigon asked. Ethan had taken it the moment he knocked Raynare out. "To make sure that this problem never happens again" Ethan replied as he crushed the rings using his Sacred Gear so they were nothing but powder.

Putting the powder in a box Ethan placed a seal over it making sure that it wouldn't pass onto a new host or be able to be fixed. _'I'll send this to Michael with the report'_ Ethan thought as he walked over to the map taking out the black, purple, and yellow pins and placing them in back in his bag. _'So Freed is still around and Azazel will message me when he finds out who is the traitor in the Grigori, until I hear back I'll just have to stay low'_ Ethan thought as he went back to the table to finish up the report. _**{At least you can rest a bit easier}**_ Erigon said making Ethan smile. _"Yes, when the seal vanished I already felt a weight lift"_ Ethan replied.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

It was Monday marking the beginning of a new week of school. It was the final lesson of the day as everyone was ready to leave. "Before the bell goes I have an important announcement, in two weeks' time we are having a parents visiting day along with the open house, so I need all of you to inform your parents to come then, now that is all" as Mrs Reyna said this the bell rang and everyone left the class. _'Parents, I guess I have to ask Michael, oh this is going to be a pain'_ Ethan thought as he picked up his bag and left the classroom.

 **-O-**

Once back at the hotel Ethan lay down on the bed. "Hey Michael, I need you to pretend to be my father or guardian at a Parents' Day at a school in devil territory without being noticed even though you are an archangel and the current leader of Heaven. Not to mention that the school is the place where you are holding the peace meeting in three weeks. Yeah that would go really well" Ethan muttered with sarcasm in his voice. **{To be fair he has been like a father to you for almost ten years}** Erigon spoke making Ethan sigh. "I know, but explaining it to the others is going to be a problem" Ethan said as he stroked Reiko's fur since the little ferret was sitting on his chest.

"I ALREADY SAID I WOULDN'T MARRY YOU RISER!" Rias's screaming snapped Ethan out of his thoughts. "Oh I forgot to turn that damn thing off" Ethan muttered as he got up placing Reiko on his shoulder as he went to turn the speaker off. "But my dear, it has already been decided" a new voice said making Ethan pause in his actions. "I don't care I still won't do it" Rias's voice said again. "I'll be taking you with me even if it means I have to burn all your servants" the male voice spoke again. _'Sounds like a lover's fight'_ Ethan thought as he sat down.

"Stop this now Lord Riser" a woman's voice said but Ethan recognised it _'Grayfia, what's she doing there'_ Ethan thought listening closer now since this caught his interest. "Lord Serzech has said that this matter can be decided via a Rating Game" Grayfia's voice said. "HAHAHA Unlike my young bride here who hasn't fought a Rating Game before I have" Riser's voice said. "If it will get me out of this then I accept" Rias stated. "Are these all your servants?" Riser's asked. "Yes, why?" Rias replied.

"How do you intend to win with so few members when I have a full set" Riser said. The sound of a magic circle appearing was heard. "How can you have a peerage full of smoking hot babes" Issei said making Ethan bang his head against the table in annoyance. _'So this Riser has a peerage full of woman and Issei is jealous, I feel such pity for Ddraig'_ Ethan thought as he tuned out the rest of the conversation that happened in the club room except for the last part. "I'll give you 10 days to train before the game Rias, and once I win we will get married" Riser's said.

' _So Rias and her peerage will be away for almost 2 weeks, wonderful now I only have to worry about one more heiress running the town'_ Ethan thought as he turned off the speaker not wanting to listen to anymore drama that comes along with the devils. _**{Remember you said that you needed some time to practice the new Balance Breaker form}**_ Erigon spoke making Ethan nod. _"You're right, I've been so busy with this stuff I haven't been able to train at all"_ Ethan replied _'So I'll just stay for one more week to make sure that everything is safe here and then go training for the rest'_ Ethan thought as he continued with his work.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

Alright so Asia is DEAD! So she won't be coming back ever, it's not that I don't like her it's just that she won't fit in this story for what comes later on with her personality. If you didn't like it then don't flame this because I told you in the last chapter that she would die. I wanted there to be more around how Ethan is connected with the other factions, he says that he doesn't hold any animosity to the others like his acquaintanceship with Azazel and him knowing Grayfia.

I skipped the Familiar Forest part and when the two peerages have a battle to decide who would go, I didn't find it relevant in this story but I guess Sona and her peerage would have gone since Issei is still upset. So Ethan has showed himself again cashing in his debt for saving Rias.

Please REVIEW! Tell me if I should skip the whole training part for Ethan. The Rating Game, training of Rias's peerage, and the engagement party will **NOT BE INCLUDED!** So I would be skipping right to when the Excalibur's are stolen when Xenovia and Irina come to Kuoh.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	6. Chapter 5 - Exorcists Arrive

**A.N. [Please Remember to Review after you finish reading the Chapter. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

 **Note:  
** " Talking "  
 _' Thought '  
" Ethan talking to Erigon telepathic "  
_ _ **{ Erigon speaking to Ethan telepathic }  
{' Erigon thoughts '}  
**_ **{ Erigon speaking out loud }  
** _ **( Ddraig/Albion speaking to Issei/Vali )  
(' Ddraig/Albion thoughts ')  
**_ **( Ddraig/Albion speaking out loud )**

 **The Third Dragon Emperor**

 _ **Chapter 5 – Exorcists Arrive**_

10 days had passed and Ethan was currently back at the hotel after training for the last few days in Heaven, so it was already night time. "Well at least I was able to practice with that new form" Ethan said as he dropped the bags on the floor. **{True, it is a lot stronger that I thought it would be}** Erigon said making Ethan smile. "Yeah it should really help when I'm fighting" Ethan said as he walked to the table. Reiko was running around on the floor playing with a small ball that Ethan had got for him. "Well he looks happy" Ethan said watching the ferret running around.

 _ **PULSE.**_ **{Ddraig is calling out}** Erigon said making Ethan raise an eyebrow. "I wonder why" Ethan said as he walked over to his bags taking out his exorcist uniform, mask, boots, a katana, holy water, and a gun, in case something happened. _"Where is he?"_ Ethan asked the dragon. _**{The power is coming from the school}**_ Erigon spoke back so Ethan headed towards the school building. When he arrived Issei was standing at the front gate which was closed. _**{There is no hostility, he just wants to talk}**_ Erigon said and Ethan walked forward.

"Issei Hyoudou" Ethan said as he walked to Issei who nodded his head. "Is there a reason you wanted me to come here" Ethan said as he grabbed the grip of his gun. "I need your help" Issei asked surprising Ethan. "With?" Ethan asked watching as Issei made the Boosted Gear appear on his left arm. **(I told him to seek you out)** Ddraig's voice spoke out. **{Ddraig, so you can finally talk to your host}** Erigon spoke back as one of the golden gauntlets appeared on Ethan's right arm. **(Yes, but that isn't why I called out to you)** Ddraig spoke. "Do you have any holy water on you?" Issei asked surprising Ethan.

"Why would you want holy water?" Ethan asked as he removed his hand from the grip of his gun. "I'm about to fight this guy to save Rias but he is able to heal quickly, so I need something that can stop it" Issei said clenching his fist. **{Ddraig did he give you his arm}** Erigon spoke making Ethan's eyes widen. **(Yes, it is now a dragon arm)** Ddraig replied. "So because of that he can touch holy water, alright but what's in it for me" Ethan said with a smile behind his mask. "I'll do anything, I need to save Rias and there isn't a lot of time" Issei pleaded.

" _Any ideas?"_ Ethan asked his dragon inside _**{You can always keep it for later}**_ Erigon spoke. _"You're right"_ Ethan replied as he reached behind him pulling out a small flask. "I think I'll use that favor in the future when I need it" Ethan said as he tossed the flask to Issei who caught it. "Thank you" Issei said making Ethan turn away. "Don't. And Ddraig please don't do that again with the calling thing, I could have been in the middle of something" Ethan said as he started walking away. **(I understand)** Ddraig replied and Ethan finally left. _'But that doesn't mean I forgive him about Asia'_ Issei thought.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

It was now Saturday afternoon the following day when Ethan received a new mission from Michael. Opening the file which made his eyes widen. _'Oh shit'_ Ethan thought as he read it.

 **Ethan**

 **The Excalibur fragments that the church had in its possession have been stolen. When we checked into it we discovered that they were taken by Kokabiel. After speaking with Azazel he confirmed that he didn't have any part of this and that Kokabiel was acting alone. We have also learned that Kokabiel is in Kuoh at the moment, we believe that he is targeting the two heiresses at Kuoh Academy which would start another war. We are sending two exorcists which should arrive later on Saturday or early Sunday. Each have an Excalibur fragment and one also has Durandal with her. The exorcist's names are Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shido.**

 **During this I need you to make sure that there is no fighting between the two groups so if one should break out I want you to stop it. The two don't know your identity and we would like to keep it that way, we did tell them that there was a high ranking exorcist already there but didn't give specifics. The fragments need to be returned, and if there is a confrontation with Kokabiel then you have permission to release your seal to fight him. Azazel has requested that he not be killed if you do fight.**

 **We also want you to take Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei into custody since there have been reports of them connected with Kokabiel. If there are any other threats you are to act accordingly. The peace treaty meeting is happening in two weeks and we can't afford there to be any complications.**

 **Michael**

"Well, looks like the shit is hitting the fan" Ethan said as he finished reading the document when a small piece of paper fell out of the envelope onto the floor. _'What's this?'_ Ethan though as he turned the paper over which made his eyes widen then his bangs cover his eyes.

 **I heard that there is a Parents Day next week at the school so I will be coming acting as your Father, I have made sure that Uriel can handle Heaven while I'm gone. There is also a new shikigami with this. So see you soon.**

When Ethan finished reading he took the note and crumpled it up into a ball. "That crazy angel" Ethan muttered as he tossed the ball in the dustbin. **{HAHAHAHAHAHA! Good luck}** Erigon was laughing loudly which made Ethan glare at the light on his hand. "Everything is just getting more complicated. Well at least I can use my Balance Breaker if we fight Kokabiel" Ethan said hearing Erigon stop laughing. **{You're right, finally a good opponent}** Erigon said making Ethan smile. "But I'm worried about the two exorcists that are coming here, I don't want them to do anything stupid, there are enough of them on the devil's side" Ethan said with a groan.

 **-O-**

When it was about six in the evening Ethan noticed the presence of the Excalibur fragments. _'So they are here'_ he thought as he made one of his bird shikigami's appear and go watch over them. After about an hour it came back transforming into a piece of paper. "Oh, it looks like Issei and Irina are friends, wonderful" Ethan muttered hearing the laughing from Erigon in the background. "So they are going to meet with the devils' tomorrow, so I guess that Issei's little rescue worked" Ethan said as he walked over to the map taking out two white pins putting them at the location of the church in the centre of town.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

The next day was at the table with the speaker on so he could listen to the conversation in the clubroom and hoped that nothing would go wrong. "Where is Yuuto?" Rias's voice asked. "I don't know, we haven't been able to contact him since last night" Akeno replied. "Well, just keep trying" Rias said getting an ok from Akeno. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ "President I brought them" Issei said the sound of the door opening. "Thank you Issei" Rias said.

There was silence for a few moments. "Would you like some tea?" Rias finally asked. "We didn't come for that, we came to tell you to not get involved with our business here" one of the exorcist's voices said. _'Are they trying to start a fight'_ Ethan thought with a sigh. "And what would that be Xenovia, that is your name right?" Rias asked. "Yes. A few days ago the Excalibur fragments that the church had were stolen by a fallen angel and have been tracked down to this town" Xenovia said. "And why would we get involved, this is your mess" Rias said.

"We don't know if you would ally yourself with the fallen angels to go against the church" Xenovia said. Ethan facepalmed and groaned. _'I think they want to fight the devils'_ Ethan thought. "I would never stoop so low and tarnish my family name" Rias's voice was dangerous. "Good" Xenovia said. "So who is the fallen angel that stole the swords?" Rias asked. "It was Kokabiel, we have come to take them back even if we die trying" the other exorcist's voice cut in. "Irina, they didn't need to know that" Xenovia scolded to her partner. "You know that you will die" Rias said.

"We know the risk" Xenovia said and the sound of her standing up was heard. "This is my territory and anything that happens on it involves me" Rias said in a hard tone. "We didn't come to fight you, we just came to tell you not to get involved, come Irina let's go" Xenovia said. _'Well at least a confrontation didn't happen'_ Ethan thought as he released a breath he was holding. The sound of the door slamming open was heard catching Ethan's attention. "I challenge you" it was Yuuto's voice. _'Agh, spoke to soon'_ Ethan groaned.

"Yuuto, what are you doing?" Rias asked shocked. "I want to fight against that sword" Yuuto said back. _'Does he have something against Excalibur?'_ Ethan thought. "Who are you?" it was Xenovia who asked this. "I'm your superior, but apparently I was a failure" Yuuto replied to Xenovia. "Alright, I'll fight you" Xenovia said. "And I'll battle Issei" Irina's voice said. "What" Issei said surprised. _'SHIT! What the hell is wrong with those two'_ Ethan thought as he got up from the chair and quickly got dressed in his black exorcist uniform, both katanas, throwing knives, talismans, and his mask, then jumped out the window heading towards the school.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

At the school Issei was facing off against Irina and Yuuto was against Xenovia. When Yuuto created a sword in his hand Xenovia smirked "Sword Birth, so I guess that makes you a **Knight** " she said watching as Yuuto nodded. "Yes, I'm Rias Gremory's **Knight** " he said. At the other side Issei had made his Boosted Gear appear. "I can't believe you became a devil Issei, this must be a true test from God" she said as she held the rosary around her neck. Taking the string that was around her arm off it then transformed into a katana. "This is Excalibur Mimic" Irina said. Xenovia removed her sword from the wrap it was in. it was a large sword. "I use Excalibur Destruction" Xenovia said as she raised her sword.

At the same time Xenovia and Irina ran forward at their opponent. _**BANG**_. Before the two pairs could make contact something hit the ground creating a huge dust cloud. Ethan had landed in the middle sitting on one of his shikigami's in the form of a giant wolf. Using the cover, he took his throwing knives out then he threw them at Yuuto stabbing the bottom of his pants so he wouldn't be able to move and knocking the swords out his hand then placed a seal on him so he was paralyzed until it was removed. Then turning to Issei he did the same pinning him to the ground by his clothes and his Boosted Gear vanished making his arm normal again.

Jumping off the wolf he ran to Xenovia and Irina taking both of their swords leaving them unarmed. Also placing paralysis seals on them so they couldn't move. This all happened in the matter of a few seconds. Using some wind magic he pushed the dust cloud aside so everyone could see again. The giant wolf was now sitting in the middle of the four. "Thanks" Ethan said with his mask on, the wolf barked _**Poof**_ it then turned back into a piece of paper. _'So that is the new shikigami from Michael, nice'_ Ethan thought as he looked at the two exorcists while holding their swords in one hand.

"I believe the orders were not to fight with the devils, is there a good reason as to this mess" Ethan said as he walked towards them. "Who are you?" Xenovia asked with a glare. "I thought that they told you a high ranking exorcist was here, that is me, now answer my question" Ethan said as he held up a pendant which showed his status. "We were challenged" Xenovia said making Ethan smirk. "Yes but you could have refused" Ethan said as he turned to the devils which were standing behind the group. "I'm sorry for my associates actions" Ethan said to Rias who just waved it off.

"Let me go" Yuuto said glaring at Ethan now, well the swords in his hand. "Why, so you can continue this fight" Ethan said as he looked down at the blonde. "I will be taking these two with me, once I am gone then they will be released" Ethan said as he walked over to Issei and Yuuto taking out his throwing knives putting them back in their case. Turning back to Rias "I expected you to stop this" he said making Rias look down sheepishly.

Walking back to Xenovia and Irina "I'll be taking these swords until you learn to behave" Ethan said as he released the two. "Now come with me" he added. "Oh and watch over your **Knight** he doesn't seem in his right mind" Ethan said as the three vanished. Once they were gone the two devils were released. "That Bastard" Yuuto muttered as he stood up and started walking away. "Where are you going Yuuto?" Rias asked concern in her voice. "What I must" Yuuto replied as he walked away angrily cursing under his breath. "Yuuto" Rias whispered. "Where did the wolf go?" Issei said looking around confused. "And where is Kiba?" he added.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Ethan continued walking until they were far away from the school. "Give those back" Irina said as the two ran after him since he was faster because of his boots. "No, you two were childish and you will be getting these back until you learn your lesson, if you are going to act like children then you will be treated like that" Ethan said angrily. "We have our mission, we need those" Xenovia said making Ethan turn to face the two, his mask still on. "Yes you have a mission, but you decided to have a battle against the devils because you were challenged. You should have said no then I wouldn't have to get involved" Ethan said turning away again.

"We're sorry" Irina complained. "I'll be talking to Michael personally about the two of you" Ethan said seeing the shocked expression on their faces. "Oh yes, he told me that you two were coming and didn't want any fighting between the two groups, but you did it anyway" Ethan said angrily as he stopped at the park putting the swords at his side. "You will stay here until I come back with what will happen to the two of you, until then don't cause any more trouble" Ethan said as he put a barrier around the two so they couldn't move far then headed back to the hotel.

 **-O-**

Once back at the hotel Ethan took out a piece of paper which was used as a communicator. "Michael, I need to speak to you" Ethan said watching as a golden symbol lifted off the paper until a holographic projection of Michael appeared in front of him.

" **Ethan, what's the matter you look angry"** Michael asked.

"And I should be, those two exorcists you sent were about to fight against the devils, I had to stop them before they did anything else. I took their swords as punishment, so what should I do with them since they are currently in the park waiting" Ethan said seeing Michael sigh.

" **They were the only ones available, I would have sent Dulio but we don't know where he is. So you can give them back the sword back but tell them not to do anything again. The meeting is in 2 weeks and the thefts caused a problem, I don't need any more of them"** Michael said with a tired voice.

"I understand, but I'm not a babysitter" Ethan said watching Michael nod. "If this happens again I'll be sending them back to the Vatican and deal with this problem personally" Ethan said with a firm tone seeing Michael nod again.

" **Alright, thank you Ethan"** Michael said as the holograph vanished.

Ethan sighed once it was gone "I swear does the world hate me to always make my work a lot harder than normal" Ethan muttered as he walked back over to the window. When he made it back to the park the two female exorcists were sitting under a tree. "So I spoke with Michael, he said to give your swords back, but if you do something like this again I'm sending you back to the Vatican" Ethan said throwing the swords at the two. "And put on some proper clothing, you look like strippers" Ethan added then walked away.

Finally getting back to the hotel Ethan removed his mask then lay down on the bed. "Why does everything always get so annoying when others get involved" Ethan muttered as Reiko jumped onto his chest. "You never change, which helps" Ethan said as he stroked the ferrets fur. "So if I do face Kokabiel then I guess I'll have to show my face to the devils, that will be a big mess afterwards" Ethan groaned as he closed his eyes. "Things can never be easy" he muttered. **{They never are}** Erigon added making Ethan sigh.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

So taking into account the reviews I had Ethan give Issei the holy water that he used to defeat Riser. The way it would work is that Ddraig since he is a dragon would be able to communicate to other dragons like Erigon, so that power wave that was sent to call Ethan would only be able to be sensed by him. The relationship between Ethan and Heaven has been further introduced. Now Xenovia and Irina are in town so Ethan had to clean up their mess.

So for the next chapter I was going to skip right to where they start to fight Kokabiel since the rest would happen like it would in canon, without Asia of course. But the whole dressing like a priest then meet Freed would be the same. So I want to know should Ethan reveal his status as the Paladin or not. Ethan's Balance Breaker will also debut in the fight.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	7. Chapter 6 - The Paladin

**A.N. [Please Remember to Review after you finish reading the Chapter. The BIO has been UPDATED showing the BALANCE BREAKER and SEKKAROU appearance. Also read the AUTHOR NOTE at the end, it is VERY IMPORTANT]**

 **Note:  
** " Talking "  
 _' Thought '  
" Ethan talking to Erigon telepathic "  
_ _ **{ Erigon speaking to Ethan telepathic }  
{' Erigon thoughts '}  
**_ **{ Erigon speaking out loud }  
** _ **( Ddraig/Albion speaking to Issei/Vali )  
(' Ddraig/Albion thoughts ')  
**_ **( Ddraig/Albion speaking out loud )**

 **The Third Dragon Emperor**

 _ **Chapter 6 – The Paladin**_

Ethan sat in the hotel room reading the newest report from one of his shikigami's that he had follow the exorcists around. _'So Yuuto Kiba is a survivor of the Holy Sword Project, that explains his hatred for Excalibur, so he would go after Valper Galilei for revenge'_ Ethan thought as he turned to the next page. _'Issei was able to convince Xenovia and Irina to let Yuuto help them in their search. They encountered Freed and Valper already but Xenovia and Irina chased after them along with Yuuto'_ Ethan noted as he continued reading. _'Irina was attacked and defeated by Freed who stole her Excalibur fragment who now possesses four fragments'_ as Ethan saw this he groaned.

"I knew that would happen, now they have 4 fragments because those two don't use their heads" Ethan said as leaned back lifting the page so he could continue reading. _'Sona Sitri has taken Irina to be healed since her injuries were quite severe, I guess she won't be fighting against Kokabiel then'_ Ethan thought as he turned to the last page. _'Freed and Valper intend to merge the Excalibur fragments together'_ Ethan saw as he stood up.

' _So Kokabiel will probably be at the school waiting for Rias and Sona to arrive so he can kill them to start another war'_ Ethan thought as he went to his equipment case. Putting on his black exorcist uniform, enhanced boots, both of his katanas, throwing knives, talismans, and finally the shikigami wolf that Michael gave him Ethan looked down at the mask he usually wore. _'I guess I won't be needing this now'_ Ethan thought as he placed the mask back into the bag.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Arriving at the school Ethan pointed to the roof and the wolf used its strength to jump on the different levels until landing at the top. Ethan who was hiding his presence looked down at the scene below him. At the side a bright light caught Ethan's attention, looking closer he saw that the four Excalibur fragments in Valper's possession were currently being merged into a single sword. When both peerages arrived the merge was complete and Valper gave Freed the sword. _'Well it looks like the shit is really hitting the fan'_ Ethan thought as he watched.

"Seems you are finally here" everyone looked up to see the 10-winged fallen angel descending from the sky and landed on the ground in front of them. "You must be Kokabiel" Rias said getting a smirk from the fallen angel. "That's right" Kokabiel said looking at the devils. Raising his hand, he created three large portals on the ground that once vanished a Cerberus stood in their place. _'Now that's just crazy'_ Ethan thought looking at the trio of three headed dogs as they ran forward to attack.

Freed had engaged in a fight against Kiba who was outmatched but after some closure he was able to attain Balance Breaker. Ethan saw when this happened taking out one of his throwing knives dipping the tip of it in diluted Tetrodotoxin that would give the appearance of death. As Kiba raised his sword it was able to shatter the Excalibur in Freed's hands sending him backwards. As Kiba swung down to give the finishing blow Ethan threw the knife cutting Freed on the arm while pushing him back slightly as Kiba's sword cut into his chest, it wasn't as deep as it would have been if he wasn't moved. Before he could say anything he fell down on the ground looking dead. _'Good, he's taken care of'_ Ethan thought as he took out another throwing knife doing a similar thing to Valper.

The others were still dealing with the Cerberus's when Xenovia made her appearance cutting off one of their heads. _'Well, she sure took her sweet time'_ Ethan thought with a slight scowl on his face. With the combined efforts of both peerages and Xenovia they were able to defeat all the dogs leaving only Kokabiel as their opponent. Sona turned to Rias "I'll go create a barrier surrounding the school with my peerage, you deal with him" Sona said looking at Kokabiel. "Alright, thanks Sona" Rias spoke watching as Sona and her peerage vanished through a blue magic circle. Serzech would be coming in an hour so all they needed to do was hold out or defeat Kokabiel.

Issei had released his Boosted Gear transferring some power to Rias and Akeno increasing their powers. When Rias sent an attack to Kokabiel it was much larger than her normal ones but Kokabiel just knocked it away with his bare hand sending it into the tennis courts destroying them. Akeno sent a lightning attack at him which he caught crushing it. _'He's just playing with them'_ Ethan thought with a little humour watching as Xenovia using Durandal was just pushed away, but what did catch Ethan's attention was when Kokabiel revealed that the Biblical God was dead since Xenovia was speaking about her faith. _'Shit, he wasn't supposed to tell them that'_ Ethan thought.

Kokabiel released a powerful attack which sent all of the devils and Xenovia flying backwards badly injured. They had broken bones and wounds all over but they were still alive. "Once you are gone I will go kill the Sitri heiress and then another war will start" Kokabiel said in a battle hungry tone. "But what about Azazel, he wouldn't approve of this" Rias said in a pained voice as she tried to move which only made the bleeding worse. "Azazel, that fool is worthless, he has no idea about any of this and won't until I take control over the fallen angels by killing him" Kokabiel declared.

' _Well, there's all the proof I needed'_ Ethan thought as his shikigami had recorded the whole speech. Kokabiel raised his hands creating a huge lightspear almost the size of the academy and smiled. "This is over" Kokabiel said as he threw the lightspear at the group who closed their eyes. Ethan sighed. _'Guess I need to get involved now'_ he thought as he jumped down taking both of his katanas out infusing them with his power then swung them down at the same time cutting the lightspear into three when each piece vanished leaving the devils unharmed.

 **-O-**

Everyone closed their eyes waiting for the attack to hit them when nothing came. Slowly opening their eyes there was a figure standing where the lightspear was supposed to hit. "I really expected more from you Rias Gremory" Ethan turned to face her with boredom on his face. "Ethan Wilde, what are you doing here?" Rias asked pain evident in her voice. "Saving your ass it seems" Ethan said as he reached in his pocked taking out a few talismans that glowed green after he used an enchantment as it sped up the healing of the devils.

Kokabiel was glaring at Ethan since his attack had been destroyed by someone he thought to be human. "WHO ARE YOU HUMAN?!" Kokabiel yelled out making Ethan raise an eyebrow at him. "My name is of little importance to you, but considering that they failed in stopping you it seems I need get involved after all" Ethan said. "Revealing the death of God is also a big problem" Ethan said as he started walking towards Kokabiel who had a smile on his face.

"I also know that you have been toying with the devils not showing any of your power, that last attack didn't have a tenth of it" Ethan said as he put his katanas crossing on his back again. "Oh, you saw that" Kokabiel said as he landed on the ground with a smirk. "Of course" Ethan said as he stopped walking. "I have orders to take you in" Ethan said as he raised his hand holding it to the side. "By any means necessary" Ethan's voice changed slightly going a little deeper since he was serious about this fight.

" **I, Sword Shaman of the High God and Guardian of the Lion, beseech thee. Dawn light of exorcism, spirit wolf of snowy mist, grant me the divine might of thy steel, that I may smite a hundred evil spirits! I release you of your chains, to obey my will. Sekkarou I release you!"** Ethan chanted as a huge golden and blue symbol appeared at his side next to his raised hand. The holy energy radiating off the symbol made all the devils shiver at the intensity of it. Kokabiel even took a step back when the entire symbol started to glow brightly growing a little bigger.

Coming out slowly from the symbol was a spear being held by many chains. As Ethan grabbed the shaft of the spear the chains that were holding it broke and the symbol disappeared. Using one of his hands Ethan spun the spear around stopping when the blade was pointing at Kokabiel. The ruins along the shaft were glowing brightly as their powers synchronised and Ethan closed his eyes. _"Erigon, release the seal hiding my power"_ Ethan spoke to the dragon. _**{Alright}**_ Erigon spoke back.

Ethan could feel when the seal on his powers was removed and so did everyone else around them. The shockwave that was created made the earth below him crack and the energy made Sekkarou's markings glow even brighter. Both devils and Kokabiel were in shock at the power being displayed since they both thought that Ethan was a normal human. When Ethan opened his eyes they were both glowing golden colour with flakes of blue, the effects of Sekkarou.

"Who are you?" Kokabiel said as he created a lightspear in his hand while glaring at Ethan. "As I said before, it's not important" Ethan said as he ran forward swinging his spear downwards. Kokabiel used his lightspear to block it but to his surprise Ethan's spear cut right through it, he would have been injured if he didn't jump back in time. Ethan smiled when he saw the shocked look on Kokabiel's face. Kokabiel saw this deciding to use a normal sword instead, though he didn't use it very often he was a master swordsman.

The two clashed again sending a shockwave outwards. Kokabiel used some of his lightning so strike some bolts at Ethan who spun Sekkarou around cancelling out the power then swung to the side to block a high slash from Kokabiel. _'He's stalling, why'_ Ethan thought as he used the bottom half of his spear to push upwards sending Kokabiel the same direction since the shaft made contact with the fallen angel's chin. _'What is he really after'_ Ethan thought as he activated the enchantments on Sekkarou to increase his speed and power.

Running forward again Ethan shattered Kokabiel's sword cutting him in the side deeply. "AGH!" Kokabiel yelled out in pain as blood poured out from the wound staining the dirt. _'He's not using any magic. He's waiting for something'_ Ethan thought as he swung Sekkarou around so the shaft hit Kokabiel in the head making him fall backwards. "What are you waiting for?" Ethan asked glaring at the fallen angel who smirked. "This" Kokabiel said making Ethan jump quite a distance back.

 **-O-**

A huge magic circle appeared below them covering the entire school and was still growing, soon it would cover the entire town. The power being released was pure destructive energy. _'He intends to destroy the entire town'_ Ethan thought as he glared at Kokabiel who had a proud smirk on his face. "You're too late, even if I die it still won't stop the attack" Kokabiel said as he started laughing even though he had a huge cut in his side. Ethan lowered his head so that his bangs covered his face as he gripped Sekkarou tighter. _"Let's go"_ Ethan spoke. _**{Finally}**_ Erigon replied.

"BALANCE BREAK!" Ethan yelled out. A huge wave a power was released with Ethan as the source, his entire body was glowing gold blinding everyone around. When the light died down Ethan was now standing in his full Balance Breaker form. Sekkarou has grown larger and more powerful vibrating with energy. Kokabiel along with the devils all had wide eyes at Ethan. Faster before they blinked Ethan had disappeared from his spot reappearing in front of Kokabiel kicking an armoured foot into his stomach sending him into one of the fences surrounding the field.

The magic circle below had grown larger and now covered half the town. _'If I don't hurry everything will be destroyed'_ Ethan thought as he flew up smashing through the barrier that Sona and her peerage had put up until he was higher up. _'I only have one shot at this'_ Ethan thought as he raised Sekkarou which began to glow white as the ruins running along it started shining.

" **I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee. Silver moon of wisdom, spirit dragon of raging fire, grant me the divine strength of thy blade, that I may cut through the realm of darkness!"** Ethan chanted as Sekkarou started glowing brightly, the blade at the top gathering all of the energy. He flew down with the blade pointing at the earth right towards the school where the centre of the magic circle was. Lightning and holy fire began to gather around the spear when Ethan stabbed it right in the centre with a loud crash just as the magic circle was about to be completed.

 **-O-**

Everything seemed to have stopped since the magic circle was no longer growing. _**Crack. Crack. Crack. Shatter.**_ Cracks started forming on the magic circle spreading outwards from the spear when finally, the entire thing shattered. Ethan sighed in relief as he pulled Sekkarou out of the ground which had gone back to its previous form since the power had been released. Everyone else was in shock after seeing the immense power that had been shown while saving the town.

Kokabiel was the first to snap out of the shock. "What… what… WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" he yelled getting up while blood poured out of his side. Ethan who was till in his Balance Breaker walked toward Kokabiel, he was glaring behind his helmet. Using his fist, he punched Kokabiel in the chest and the sound of bones breaking was heard. Then using the tail, he hit Kokabiel in the head making him fly to the side only to be slammed back into to the ground from a kick to his back. "My job" Ethan said as he made the helmet of his armour vanish.

"Who the hell are you?" Kokabiel groaned out in pain since a few of his internal organs had been injured along with broken bones. Ethan grabbed Kokabiel by the head lifting him up so they were face to face. "I already told you it doesn't matter" Ethan said as he smashed Kokabiel's head into the ground hard. "But some people call me 'Hunter'" Ethan said watching as Kokabiel's eyes widened even while in the dirt. "Hunter, I know that name" Kokabiel said looking Ethan in the eyes which were still glowing golden. "The codename of the churches strongest exorcist, The Paladin" Kokabiel said trying to get up only to be knocked down again. "So you have heard of me that makes things easier" Ethan said with a smile.

 **-O-**

When Ethan had destroyed the barrier that had been surrounding the school, Sona and her peerage were exhausted with their magic almost completely used up. When they did arrive at Rias's side they saw Kokabiel on the ground being held down by an armoured hand. "What is Ethan Wilde doing here?" Sona asked Rias who was still healing along with the others of her peerage. "He saved us, he also defeated Kokabiel" Rias said pain evident in her voice. "But he's human" Sona said watching as Rias shook her head. "Yes, but his power is incredible" Rias said and Sona could hear the slight fear in her voice, even she could feel the power coming off of Ethan.

 **-O-**

"I have orders not to kill you, but for what you almost did to everyone in this town I will seal your powers" Ethan said as he used his free hand placing it on Kokabiel's back. A golden symbol appeared making Kokabiel cry out in pain, his wings started to go back into his body forcefully and his powers were being blocked off so he couldn't heal himself or fight back. When the glowing stopped the symbol was burnt on Kokabiel's back who had now lost consciousness from the pain.

Ethan stood up making his armour disappear and Sekkarou went back to its standard form. Opening the same golden and blue symbol for releasing Sekkarou from before he placed the spear in as the chains began to wrap around it once again. When the spear had gone Ethan turned to the far side of the field where the trees were. "You can come out now Vanishing Dragon, I have your package here" Ethan said as he looked down at the unconscious Kokabiel.

Coming out from behind the trees was someone in white armour with blue jewels. "I can see that" a male voice spoke out. Ethan knew who was inside the armour but the devils didn't so he would keep that piece of information a secret until Vali decided to tell them. Vali came forward until he was standing in front of Ethan. "He isn't dead but his powers are sealed, Azazel will be able to remove it if he wants to, I'll also send him the report once I finished it" Ethan explained seeing Vali nod then pick up the unconscious Kokabiel throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Also please don't start anything with the Issei Hyoudou right now, you can talk another time" Ethan said knowing that Vali wanted to speak with the current host of Ddraig, his enemy. A sigh was heard coming from the white armour. "Fine, see you soon Hunter" Vali said as he flew away leaving the devils in shock were Ethan sighed in relief. Looking to the side he could see that Freed and Valper were going to wake up soon. _'I'll send them to Michael now'_ Ethan thought as he walked over to the two excommunicated churchmen then used a transportation spell.

 **-O-**

"I'm betting you have questions" Ethan said walked towards the devils after finishing the spell. They all seemed to be in shock until Ethan spoke to them directly. "I'll answer them but not now" Ethan said as he looked to the side. "Serzech, Grayfia, good to see you again" everyone looked to the same direction as Ethan, standing there was a man with crimson hair and beside him a woman with silver hair dressed in a French maid outfit. "Hunter, I should have known you would be here" Serzech spoke as he walked to Ethan and the two shook hands.

"Yes, I dealt with Kokabiel since they couldn't" Ethan said pointing to the devils at the side. "Thank you" Serzech said getting a nod from Ethan. "It was my job, but this would never have happened if those two watched over this town properly. Letting fallen angels do as they please and also letting a stray devil lose for over a week" Ethan explained seeing the annoyed faces of the heiresses at the side. "Yes, I will have to speak with them after this" Serzech said seeing the two at the side lower their head slightly. "Is there anything I can do to repay you" Serzech asked.

"Actually yes. Michael will be coming to the Parents Day next week acting as my father, so I need you to inform the other devils who may arrive. We don't want there to be another incident considering what is happening in almost two weeks" Ethan explained as he put his hands in his pockets then turned to the two peerages. "My identity as the Paladin must also be kept a secret, I expect you all to keep it" Ethan said looking to Serzech who nodded. "Make sure they do" Ethan said as he started walking away. "Sorry about the mess" Ethan added then disappeared from view.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

I was finally able to finish this chapter. If you didn't read the very top note I'll say it again, the visual description of Ethan's Balance Breaker and Sekkarou are in the Bio right at the beginning. Also Sekkarou is the weapon used in Strike The Blood, I just changed the way it is used like the incantations. I decided to bring in Vali and Serzech, as they know Ethan. So Hunter is Ethan's surname but it is also his codename by others.

Gasper will be introduced soon, and Ethan will be answering Rias and Sona's questions, well the ones that he can answer without revealing confidential information. So in a review tell me if I should have the Parents Day/Open Day in the next chapter, or when Gasper comes in. Or both. SO REVIEW!

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	8. Chapter 7 - Revelations

**A.N. [Please Remember to Review after you finish reading the Chapter]**

 **Note:  
** " Talking "  
 _' Thought '  
" Ethan talking to Erigon telepathic "  
_ _ **{ Erigon speaking to Ethan telepathic }  
{' Erigon thoughts '}  
**_ **{ Erigon speaking out loud }  
** _ **( Ddraig/Albion speaking to Issei/Vali )  
(' Ddraig/Albion thoughts ')  
**_ **( Ddraig/Albion speaking out loud )**

 **The Third Dragon Emperor**

 _ **Chapter 7 – Revelations**_

Ethan arrived back at the hotel room letting out a sigh _'Now to do the report for Azazel and Michael'_ Ethan thought as he placed all of his equipment in his bags then took a shower since he was filthy. He had ordered his food before he left earlier since the kitchen would be closed by the time he arrived back as it was past midnight. Once he finished he took out his laptop and all the papers with the reports his shikigami's had collected over the time. _'Guess I won't be getting much sleep tonight'_ Ethan thought as he started the reports for both Michael and Azazel.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

The morning came quickly and Ethan tiredly got dressed then made his way to school. _'I am so tired'_ Ethan thought as he yawned. _**{It seems that Albion's host is that the school}**_ Erigon spoke making Ethan looked down at his hand. _"I wonder what Vali wants, I asked him not to cause trouble with Issei but with his personality I might have been asking too much"_ Ethan replied as the school building came into view. There leaning against the wall was a handsome young man with dark sliver hair and light blue eyes. He wore a dark green shirt with a black leather jacket over, black jeans with a chain along the side and black boots.

Ethan walked up until he was standing in front of the young man. "Vali, why are you here?" Ethan asked in a tired voice as he yawned. "Hello Hunter" Vali said when the two noticed that Issei was headed towards them. Once Issei came closer he grabbed his left hand looking to be in pain. _'They are responding to one another'_ Ethan noticed when he saw Vali stiffen slightly. Vali stepped away until he stood in front of Issei who looked up. "Issei Hyoudou" Vali said watching as Issei nodded. "Who are you?" Issei asked as he let go of his left arm. "My name is Vali, White Dragon Emperor, but you should know me as the Vanishing Dragon" Vali said as he took a step forward when two swords were pressed against his throat.

' _Wonderful, Rias's servants getting involved'_ Ethan thought as he groaned slightly. "What business do you have with my servant" Rias said as she stepped forward from behind Issei. "I'm not here to fight, I just came to ask my rival where he rated his strength" Vali asked as he looked at Issei who seemed confused. "Because I don't want to have a weak rival when we fight to the death, you should make him stronger Rias Gremory" Vali said earning a glare from Rias. "I don't need you to tell me how to treat my servants" Rias said with bitterness.

Ethan sighed as he sensed that more students would be arriving and the scene with the devils would cause problems. "Can you please put those swords away, you're going to attract attention" Ethan said with slight annoyance in his voice. The devils stood still for a moment then Yuuto and Xenovia made their swords vanish. "Better" Ethan said now turning to Vali. "Is that everything?" Ethan asked getting a nod from Vali who started walking away. "For now. I will also be attending the meeting so I will see you then Hunter" Vali said as he continued walking.

Once Vali was gone Ethan took a sigh of relief while the devils were confused. "After school I'll come by your clubroom to answer some questions. Only the ones I can though" Ethan said as he turned away and started walking towards the school. "Also bring Sona Sitri along, I hate repeating myself" he added before entering through the front gates. Rias glared at Ethan's back _'Where does he get the nerve to order me around'_ she thought as she walked to the school with her peerage following behind her. Issei who was at the back of the group held onto his left arm again, the pain still there but not as intense as before when Vali was there. _'What was that, it felt like my arm was breaking'_ he thought as he walked into the school building.

 **-O-**

In the classroom, Ethan was seated as he looked out the window. _"I guess I know what they want to ask, I just hope they don't cause any problems when I say I can't answer some of their questions"_ Ethan thought with a sigh. _**{Do you intend to tell them about me. They saw your Sacred Gear and Ddraig knows who I am, he didn't tell Issei though}**_ Erigon's voice sounded in Ethan's mind. _"I think I might have to. I'm glad Ddraig kept it to himself, Issei is a loudmouth"_ Ethan replied with a small chuckle earning some glances from the other students which he brushed off. _"The only thing that concerns me is if Issei starts to cause trouble over the Asia Argento thing two weeks ago, I'm not supposed to tell anyone the full story about what happened then"_ Ethan thought with some annoyance. _**{I don't think it can be helped. He was her friend}**_ Erigon replied. _"I swear, that boy has made my job a lot harder than normal"_ Ethan thought when the teacher walked through the door and the classes began for the day.

 **-O-**

At the same time, Rias and Sona were in the Student Council Office having a discussion about what would happen that afternoon before they went to their own classes. "So, he wants to speak to both of us" Sona asked looking at the redhead. "Yes. He said that he will answer the questions that he can. I tried to talk to my brother about Ethan but he said it wasn't for him to answer" Rias said with a sigh. "I'm just worried about those in my peerage. Ethan has caused some problems with a few of them and I really don't want there to be a fight" Rias said lowering her head slightly. "It would be a good idea not to cause conflict, considering what he did to Kokabiel we would be at a disadvantage" Sona explained. "He also doesn't have any respect for us" Sona added making Rias let out a small laugh. "That could make things difficult" Rias said. "After school before Ethan comes to the clubroom we need to tell the others not to cause trouble" Rias added as she stood up walking out of the room.

 **-O-**

When the final school bell rang, Ethan stood up and walked to the outside of the school. _'I'm betting they need a few minutes so they can talk to their peerages. I'm probably going to need a heavy drink after this'_ Ethan thought as he waited for a few minutes before he started walking to the old school building knowing that's where the clubroom was. _'It seems that all the devils are already there'_ Ethan noted as he made it to the large wooden doors. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ The sound of footsteps coming towards him when the door was opened. "We've been expecting you" the voice belonged to Akeno as she opened the door wider letting Ethan inside. Sitting on one of the long couches were both **Kings** with their peerages standing behind them. Ethan walked over and sat down on the couch opposite them while keeping up his guard since he could feel some of the animosity directed towards him.

"Would you like some tea?" Akeno said in a sweet voice as he held up a tea pot. "No. I'm not here for that" Ethan said in a deadpanned voice with his face showing the same while some of the devils inwardly flinched at the coldness in Ethan's voice. Akeno nodded as she walked back to stand behind Rias and the other peerage members. "As I said this morning, I'll only answer the questions I can so if I refuse to answer one I don't want you to push it" Ethan said as he leaned back so his back rested against the couch pillow. Rias and Sona looked to one another before turning back to Ethan who looked bored.

"I'm guessing that Ethan Wilde isn't your real name" Rias asked getting a nod from Ethan. "It's an alias I use when I work undercover. It's a lot better to use a fake name, Sona seems to do the same thing here where you keep your real name making yourself a bigger target" Ethan explained watching as Rias glared at him slightly. "Why do they call you Hunter, it seems that many know you only by that name" Sona asked before Rias could respond to what Ethan said. "Well my real name is Ethan Hunter but many just refer to me by my last name, it's a lot easier when working" Ethan explained getting a nod from Sona. "How do you know my brother, it looked like you knew each other" Rias asked with her eyes still narrowed.

"We've met a few times when there was any involvement with devils on one of my jobs" Ethan said watching as Rias's glare lessened. "So, you were the one who saved me from that stray devil and also at the church" Rias asked getting a nod from Ethan. "That's right. Except things got more complicated when your **Pawn** continued getting involved in things that don't concern him, he's lucky that he's the possessor of the Boosted Gear and your servant because if he wasn't I would have gotten rid of him because of his actions" Ethan said which made the room feel like it had dropped in temperature while Issei flinched at the coldness in Ethan's voice. "But because everything has been sorted out there is no need to such measures" Ethan said with a smile which contradicted the look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm just glad that it never came to that" Rias said with some nervousness in her voice. "You have a Sacred Gear, right?" Sona asked getting a nod from Ethan. "Yes. I think it would be a good idea if Ddraig was also here for this though" Ethan said then turned to Issei "Ddraig, can you come out for a while, you might want to be involved in this" Ethan said watching as a red gauntlet appeared on Issei's left arm. **(So, your name is Ethan)** Ddraig's voice sounded and Ethan nodded. "That's right, I guess I'll release my Sacred Gear now" Ethan muttered the last part as he stood up. Closing his eyes, he released the energy of his Sacred Gear making the devils stiffen at the holy aura, coming out from Ethan's back were two large golden wings with white plating over the sides and the feathers being six translucent slates on each wing having a white glow with hints of gold. **[Like Albion's but larger]** Covering each hand reaching to the elbow were two golden gauntlets, a large white jewel on the top of each hand and at the elbow which ended with 8 large spikes.

When Ethan opened his eyes and looked down at his Sacred Gear he sighed. "Erigon, I should have known you wanted to show off" Ethan muttered as he sat down making his wings take up the rest of the couch and sticking out at the sides. **{I don't get a lot of chances to show off this form}** Erigon's voice said making the wings and jewel on the hands flicker as he spoke. "That's true" Ethan replied with a smile as he turned to the devils who all had shocked looks on their faces. "Sorry about that" Ethan said the leaned back into the couch letting the wings shift so he was able to get comfortable. "T…t…that's your Sacred Gear" Rias stuttered as she pointed at the wings and gauntlets on Ethan. "Yeah, this is the base form, it's the same as Issei's Sacred Gear when it's just a gauntlet. I usually choose what parts are visible but Erigon decided to show everything" Ethan explained with a sigh.

"Erigon?" Sona asked as her shocked face vanished going back to its normal blank one. "Oh. that's right. Erigon introduce yourself" Ethan said with a smirk. **{Good afternoon devils, and Ddraig}** Erigon's voice said formally but with familiarity when addressing Ddraig. "That's just like Issei's" Rias said with some amazement. "I have read books on Sacred Gears which dated back to when they were first created, but I have never seen that one before. What exactly is that?" Sona asked as she leaned forward slightly as to look closer. "I can't tell you that" Ethan said with a flat voice. "Why not?" Sona asked with some annoyance. "Because it's not my place to tell you, it's Erigon's, and I would prefer to have devils angry with me instead of him" Ethan explained as he looked down at his Sacred Gear. "Fine" Sona said as she leaned back into the couch.

"After the fight with Kokabiel you told us that you wanted us to keep your status as the Paladin a secret, but what exactly is the Paladin?" Rias asked while she continued looking at Ethan's Sacred Gear. _'How do I explain that without giving too much away'_ Ethan thought over the question. "Kokabiel said it during the fight, the strongest exorcist" Ethan said carefully as he looked up at the devils. "I know that, but can't you explain a little more on it" Rias asked as she looked up at Ethan narrowing her eyes slightly. "As I said before at the abandoned church, you aren't in a high enough position to ask that" Ethan said with a small smirk that was only just visible. At the mention of the abandoned church Issei flinched slightly at the memory of Asia but then anger started to build up.

"Why?" Issei asked as he lowered his head so his eyes weren't showing while all the devils and Ethan turned to face him. "Why what?" Ethan asked as he narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you let us try to help Asia" when Issei said this Ethan groaned slightly. "Seriously you are still going on about that. I already explained to you the reason, if you can't accept that then it's your problem" Ethan said with some annoyance in his voice watching as Issei raised his head. "We could have found a way to save her" Issei said with anger in his voice. "The risk was too great, I told you that, things could have been different if you stopped associating with her but you still did it putting more than just her life in the balance. You getting involved with her could have caused a war to break out which you didn't realise because you were too busy thinking with your dick instead of your brain" Ethan said with a stern voice

The other devils in the room were shocked at the tone in Ethan's voice making some of them flinch. "Besides If it had been any other exorcist then you would be dead as well" Ethan added as he turned back to the two **Kings** who both had narrowed eyes. "I don't like you threatening Issei" Rias said her voice slightly darker as she released a small about of killing intent. "I wasn't threatening him, I only showed him who is the Alpha" Ethan explained getting some confused looks from the devils. "The Alpha, what does that mean?" Rias asked as she looked to Issei who had his head down like he lost the ability to speak back to Ethan. "Erigon, would you mind telling them. They might understand better if it came from a dragon" Ethan asked watching as his Sacred Gear lit up again.

 **{Alright, I'll try. We dragons are a very proud race and we respect strength, which is why in clans there is always a leader who is the strongest making them the Alpha. Even those not in clans understand it but there are fights now and then depending on the situation. So when someone has a Sacred Gear with a dragon soul inside it the host also gets some of that nature if they activate the Gear. It may not have seemed like it but Issei challenged Ethan for the position of Alpha}** Erigon explained shocking the devils who turned to face Issei. "Does that mean your other hosts did this?" Sona asked turning back to Ethan who looked down to the gauntlet. **{No. Ethan is the only host that was able to release me. I've just been around for a long time and seen how they work}** Erigon said with a chuckle at the end.

"So you made him back down. I didn't sense anything coming from you that would cause that" Rias said her eyes still narrowed at Ethan but showed concern to Issei. **{I did but only Ddraig would have been able to sense it. But making dragon Sacred Gear holders submit is a little different since you have to break both the dragon's and the hosts will to fight back}** Erigon explained getting some understanding or confused looks from the devils while Issei still had his head down. "So it would be a good idea if you didn't challenge me again because it could get ugly" Ethan said watching as Issei nodded with his eyes still focused on the floor. "That means you were the one to stop the fight when I first came here" everyone turned to Xenovia who had spoken with some shock.

"You're only realising that now. Yes, that was me, and you are lucky I came when I did before things got out of hand, because if I had arrived a minute later, you along with that twintail girl would be back at the Vatican having your status as an exorcist removed along with being excommunicated from the church" Ethan explained with narrowed eyes shocking Xenovia who shrunk back slightly. "Isn't that a little drastic?" Sona asked when serious eyes were turned to her. "If you knew the severity of the situation then you would understand" Ethan said as he leaned forward slightly. "And talking about situations, I have a question for you Rias" Ethan said narrowing his eyes getting the same response from the redheaded devil. "Ask away" Rias said calmly but felt that something was off about the way he talked.

"When I first arrived, I was surprised to see that there were fallen angels gathered here and had been for a while, almost a week. This being territory that both you and Sona watch over I would have expected that you would deal with them quickly but you did nothing to confront them. You and I both know that you could have spoken to Serzech and asked if he could contact Azazel to see if they were following his orders before confronting them, but you let them remain here. I also arrived when Issei went on that 'date' with the fallen angel Raynare but noticed that you had some of your servants watching them through the entire time. Unfortunately, he was killed, but before I could save him he summoned a devil through a flyer which he was given before the date started" Ethan explained watching as Rias stiffened showing some fear in her eyes when Ethan narrowed his own and leaned forward. "So, my question is this. Did you willingly allow a fallen angel to kill Issei so you could revive him as your servant to help you get out of your arranged marriage?" after he said this he stood up not letting Rias reply and turned to Issei.

"I think it's time you started using you head to see things that are right in front of you which are always clouded by you wanting to see what is underneath a woman's clothes, if you understood that you wouldn't be in this situation. I'm not telling you this to cause a rift between you all, but because the people you will be fighting against are strong and you will need all your focus on that if you want to survive" Ethan said as he turned away and walked to the door opening it before looking over his shoulder to Rias who seemed in shock. "I will see you all tomorrow" he added then walked out the door closing it behind him. The clubroom was silent as all eyes turned to look at Rias who had her head down in shame, now she had to face the music.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

So, some secrets have been revealed that I'm betting that Rias wanted to keep hidden forever. Now Issei knows the truth about his death and revival seeing that it wasn't an accident so some fighting is going to break out over it. If you are wondering why Saji wasn't affected when Erigon made Ddraig submit it is because Saji hasn't awoken the dragon in his Sacred Gear, if he had then he would have been in the same situation as Issei. I know there were some really bashing parts on Ethan speaking about Issei but in the end he got a point across which is what I was going for.

How should Issei react to learning everything and also how it would affect the relationships between him and the devils along with Ethan. Please Review and give me your answer, it only takes a moment so don't be lazy.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	9. Chapter 8 - Questions

**A.N. [Please Remember to Review after you finish reading the Chapter]**

 **Note:  
** " Talking "  
 _' Thought '  
" Ethan talking to Erigon telepathic "  
_ _ **{ Erigon speaking to Ethan telepathic }  
{' Erigon thoughts '}  
**_ **{ Erigon speaking out loud }  
** _ **( Ddraig/Albion speaking to Issei/Vali )  
(' Ddraig/Albion thoughts ')  
**_ **( Ddraig/Albion speaking out loud )**

 **The Third Dragon Emperor**

 _ **Chapter 8 – Questions**_

The clubroom was silent since no one could find any words to say as some looked to Rias and others to Issei. _'It can't be true, Rias wouldn't do something like that'_ Issei thought as he looked to the redhead sitting on the couch. As their eyes met Rias looked away in shame, he then turned his eyes to the others from the peerage and they all had a guilty look on their faces. _'They all knew, and they did nothing to stop it'_ Issei just turned away and walked to the door leaving without saying a word, he needed some time to think about what he just learnt while Ddraig was also angry which Issei could feel through the Sacred Gear.

 **~o~O~o~**

When Ethan arrived back at his room he instantly went to the fridge and took out a beer before making himself comfortable on the couch. Reiko jumped onto his lap and curled up making a content sound as Ethan stroked him. After taking a sip of the beer Ethan released a deep sigh then looked to the white circular light on his right hand.

"So can you explain why you wanted me to tell Issei the truth about his revival, I don't want to create conflict with the devils but with what I just told them I may get in shit with the others" Ethan asked with some annoyance in his voice. **{I didn't want you to do it for Issei, but for Ddraig. You know that dragons don't like being controlled by others, which is why you're a good host since you understand that fact. If I didn't tell Ddraig then he would constantly be controlled by the devils and not even know the reason why. It was something between dragons}** Erigon explained making Ethan sigh and take another sip for his drink. **{I don't understand why you actually drink alcohol since the church is against it?}** Erigon asked making Ethan sigh again.

"When you have to deal with annoying people, or in this case, annoying devils, sometimes you just need to calm down, besides I can hold my liquor" Ethan explained as he stood up placing Reiko on his shoulder and walked over to the bed sitting down. "And Michael is coming in 2 days for open house at the school and the devils will probably react badly to the news I told them" Ethan continued as he finished off the beer. "How would you react if you were in the same position as Ddraig was in now?" Ethan asked looking at his Sacred Gear. **{I'm not really sure since I don't remember anything like this happening before in the past, but I would be really angry and attack the cause, if I was in I real body that is. Unfortunately, I can't in this form so I guess I would find a way for my host to fight}** Erigon sounded making Ethan groan lightly.

"Yeah, I thought as much. But the problem is with Issei. Normally if he were to turn on his master she could easily stop him using the evil pieces, but if Ddraig were to get control and release more power it could make things a lot harder to contain. I really don't want to go fighting Issei if he loses his mind because the entire town would be destroyed and I would have to end up nearly killing him" Ethan explained as he lay down on the bed with Reiko curled up on his chest. "I suppose the Issei will probably come to me for answers on how I know he was revived… this is going to be a pain" Ethan muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 **{I can already tell that Ddraig is angry, it would be best to wait for him to calm down a little before you approach him}** Erigon said "You're right" Ethan muttered "But I send out a shikigami to watch over him anyway, to make sure he doesn't do something drastic" Ethan said as he sat up, moving Reiko to the side while he stood up and walked over to his case to take out a piece of paper. One the bird appeared he looked down at it "Keep an eye on Issei, report back if anything happens" Ethan said getting a nod from the bird which then flew out of the window.

 **~o~O~o~**

Issei was walking down the street slowly, him mind trying to process everything he had just learnt. _'So, Rias was just using me to get out of her marriage to Riser'_ was the main thought in his head, Ddraig on the other hand was fuming _**(How dare that bitch do that, to use me in such a manner)**_ Ddraig ranted but most of the words weren't heard because of all the growls. _'Does that mean everything thing the others told me, Rias allowing me to look at her, was that all just to keep me by her side, an act'_ Issei thought he stopped walking and looked up at the sky. _'What should I do now, if I leave her I'll become a stray and hunted down, I really don't want that, but if I stay…'_ Issei trailed off as he noticed he was in the park where he died, and revived.

 **(It would be a good idea to talk to that exorcist Ethan)** Ddraig said as he finally calmed down a little. "Why would I ask him, after everything he's done" Issei said with a anger, remembering Asia **(Because he told me the truth)** Ddraig said with annoyance at his host **(You may not understand it but we dragons don't like being controlled, he may know a way to help)** Ddraig continued getting a sigh from Issei. "I guess I'll ask him tomorrow at school, he did say he was coming" Issei muttered as he continued heading home. _'Until then I have a lot to think about'_ Issei thought, not noticing the small bird that had been following him which flew away to give Ethan the report.

 **~o~O~o~**

The next morning Ethan was walking towards the school gates when he noticed Issei waiting there. "I need to talk to you" Issei whispered when Ethan got close enough, not wanting to attract the attention of the other students. "I will speak to you during the break, meet me on the roof then" Ethan whispered back as he continued into the school, greeting the girls who smiled at him. _"Erigon, please can you start preparing the barrier, I don't want the devils to hear out conversation or if Ddraig gets out of control and tries to destroy everything"_ Ethan asked _**{It may take some time, but it will be ready before you have your talk}**_ Erigon replied getting a nod from Ethan.

When Ethan entered the school building he already noticed that the devil's presence was a lot closer than normal. Looking up at one of the overhead balconies he saw Sona and Tsubaki looking down at him. Giving them both a small nod he made his way towards the classroom. Once he had taken his seat Issei along with his two friends arrived, but it was obvious that Issei wasn't as enthusiastic about the conversation as the other two, this went unnoticed by the others in the class but Ethan could see it. _'He's taking this hard, well I guess that to be expected it you followed someone blindly for over a month'_ Ethan thought when the school bell rang.

 **~o~O~o~**

The classes went by quickly and once the bell for break rang, Ethan immediately excused himself from the girls surrounding him and made his way towards the roof. Issei followed a few minutes after, when he finally got away from his friends. The roof of the school was a flat concrete slab which covered the entire school, Ethan was standing at the far end waiting for Issei to arrive _"Can you get the barrier ready, I can sense he is almost here"_ Ethan spoke to Erigon who agreed _**{I put a soundproofing spell on it as well, so the devils won't hear the conversation}**_ Erigon muttered when the door leading to the roof opened and Issei walked out. As the door closed the barrier was placed.

"You have questions" Ethan stated getting a nod from Issei "Is Ddraig awake, he probably has some to" Ethan added and the red gauntlet appeared on Issei's arm. **(Yes, I do)** Ethan could tell there was anger in the dragon's voice. "Well, ask away, I'll answer what I can" Ethan said as he took a seat on one of the benches while Issei took the one opposite. Taking a deep breath Issei looked at Ethan "How did you know what Rias had done" Issei asked. "I observe then I figure out the situation, I told you the basics yesterday with the devils" Ethan said getting a nod from Issei to continue "It was that Saturday, because of my mission here I had to scope out the place, in the file it said that the Red Dragon Emperor was in Kuoh, but the Sacred Gear was dormant. It was by coincidence that I saw you with that fallen angel, she wasn't hiding her aura either, but because you were a normal human at the time you couldn't sense it, if you could then we may not have been in this situation" Ethan said.

"So, you were watching the entire time" Issei asked while Ethan shook his head "No, I only saw when she first arrived and when she tried to kill you at the evening. I did notice that there was devil watching when the Raynare first arrived, but I guess It's my fault that I didn't realise their plan sooner" Ethan bowed his head. "I was caught in that barrier Raynare created when she stabbed you, and I was about to help you when she left but you summoned a devil through a flier" Ethan said narrowing his eyes slightly. "Didn't you suspect anything about your situation, how everything was too coincidental" Ethan asked and Issei shook his head "I guess you were too focused on something else" Ethan muttered _'He is a pervert after all'_ he thought with a sigh.

"If Rias hadn't brought me back, what would you have done" Issei asked curiously. "It is possible to heal someone in such a bad state if you know what you are doing, I was trained by a very good healer so helping you wouldn't have been a problem, the same could be said about devils, there are many other ways to save someone without having to use evil pieces" Ethan explained watching as realisation appeared in Issei's eyes. "So you are saying that Rias could have saved me without making me her servant, but she did it anyway" Issei asked a little slower while Ethan nodded. "But why. Was it all because she wanted to get out of her marriage" Issei said softly. "This is so messed up" Issei muttered as he thought over everything.

' _He's taking this a lot better than I expected'_ Ethan thought as he looked at the red gauntlet on Issei's arm. "Ddraig, you said you had questions" Ethan said watching as the light shone on the orb. **(Is it possible to change Issei back into a human by removing the Evil Pieces inside him)** Ddraig asked shocking both Ethan and Issei. "Make him human again" Ethan muttered as he thought over it. "I suppose it is possible, but from what I know about Evil Pieces is that they merge with the body giving those reincarnated the abilities of a devil. I'll look into it and maybe call in a favor to see if it can be done" Ethan explained looking at the gauntlet. **(I would be grateful)** Ddraig admitted honestly, he really didn't want to be controlled anymore.

"If you want those Evil Pieces removed you need to keep it a secret from Rias. Since she is your master she has control over you through those, but we don't want it to look like you are becoming a stray because you will be hunted down" Ethan said making Issei stiffen, when he didn't say anything Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Issei, do you want to have those Evil Pieces removed and become human again, or is that only Ddraig?" Ethan asked seriously. Issei was silent for a few seconds before he looked up "I think if I had the chance to be human again I would take it, but if that isn't possible and I have to stay a devil, could there be a way so I'm no longer part of Rias's peerage" Issei asked

"I don't know, I've never dealt with something like this before, but as I said, I'll look into it" Ethan said with a small smile. "Is there anything else, the bell is about to ring?" Ethan asked as he stood up from the bench. "No, I just need a little time to think things over" Issei said getting a nod from Ethan who started making his way to the door when he paused. "Just so you know, I really am sorry that this happened to you, nobody deserves to die because of someone's selfishness" Ethan said then left the roof making the barrier that was surrounding it disappear in the process.

" _Erigon, what do you think of the situation, you've been a little too quiet"_ Ethan asked the dragon _**{I was just wondering why you are going through all the trouble for him}**_ Erigon said making Ethan chuckle lightly. _"It's nothing too complicated, I just don't think he deserves to be used like he has been, no matter why type of person he is, he didn't become a devil by choice but was forced, I wouldn't like that to happen to me so I think he deserves a chance to become human again"_ Ethan replied. _**{I think you are getting soft}**_ Erigon muttered making Ethan scowl lightly but didn't reply.

As Ethan walked down the hall he could feel eyes watching him and the familiar presence of Akeno from Rias's peerage. _'So now they are following me. They couldn't hear the conversation between me and Issei so they are nervous. I just hope they don't attack because of this'_ Ethan thought, the idea of being confronted by Rias and her peerage didn't seem like a good step towards peace, and with Michael coming tomorrow for open house. _'What a pain'_ he thought as he walked into the classroom before the bell rang and the students started gathering inside. _'I guess he can hove some closure now, I just hope he doesn't do anything to reckless'_ Ethan thought with a sigh

 **~o~O~o~**

When Ethan arrived back at the hotel, the moment he walked through the barrier he sensed that there was another presence in the room, one that was familiar. There sitting on the bed holding Reiko was a young woman with long blonde curly hair and wonderful figure, she wore a white dress and simple sandals, to put it simply, she was beautiful. Ethan blinked a few times at the figure before he sighed. "Gabriel, what are you doing here?".

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

I know it's been a while since I updated, but here it is. Gabriel is introduced, there is some history between her and Ethan. So I've been thinking about adding some romance to the story, I didn't intend to at first but after going over it I thought it would be good. Sorry for the wait.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


End file.
